Brotherly Bonds
by kandichi
Summary: BDSM/There were several things Kaoru dreaded about his brother. How he was overlyimpulsive, for example, or how he abandoned his dirty underwear everywhere he went. But this side of him that only Kaoru could see, /this/ was something he'd never wish away.
1. Chapter 1

After much hesitation, I decided to put this up after all. It's unbeta'd... I don't know _why_ *pointed stare* Selene wouldn't read it. D:

Anyways, this was written a while ago (okay, not too long - it was written right after I took the original Brotherly Bonds off FFN), and I just recently (AKA - last night) forced myself to pick through it, despite my urge to bang my head off the wall. And I, admittedly, changed it a lot. So, now, it most likely (AKA - definitely) doesn't flow right... I'm sorry. It was just too horrible before... |||OTL

Also, this time, I am going to try to keep a relatively... reasonable plot going... So, if you catch me jumping to the smut, slap me for me.

Hika/Kao, Kyou/Tama, Hani/Mori. ... ... ...Hika/Haru

**Twincest. Yaoi. Lemons later. S&M later. **Hawt smex- oh wait.

I hope you enjoy...?

* * *

"Kaoru, shower's free." Hikaru called, walking out of their washroom and grabbing the towel that had been laid out for him by the maids. He didn't bother covering himself up, instead using the soft cloth to wipe away the lazily dripping water in his hair. The twins were used to seeing each other – all of each other.

Upon hearing his name, the younger Hitachiin looked up eagerly from his book. He had been sprawled out on the bed, waiting for Hikaru to finish that extremely long shower. They had always taken their showers together, and Kaoru was a bit bummed at his twin's sudden rejection earlier.

"I don't get it, Hikaru. Even if you were jacking off in there, I could have helped, you know." Kaoru pouted, jumping off the bed to walk over to his twin.

"Don't be stupid. I wasn't doing anything."

"Yeah? Then why did it take so long? And why wouldn't you let me in?" Kaoru questioned, upset about his twin's sudden coldness.

"I was... thinking..." The towel was pulled over his head, hiding Hikaru's expression as he muttered the words halfheartedly.

"Thinking about what?" Kaoru frowned. Hikaru rarely hid anything from him – at least, not to his knowledge.

"Thinking about..." The older twin trailed off, falling silent for a moment before he unexpectedly pulled the towel off himself and threw it at his brother. "Oh, stop being such a worry-wart, Kaoru, and go take your shower." he laughed, ushering Kaoru into the washroom and slamming the door shut.

Hikaru sighed, turning around to lean his back against the door. _How can I ask him? _He thought, frowning as he drowned himself in worry and running a hand wearily through his still-wet hair. Thinking of all the different reactions Kaoru could have, all the things he might say when Hikaru _did _have the courage to ask, was scary – especially since nine out of ten of those possible outcomes were bad ones.

Kaoru stepped out of the shower, grabbing his own towel and draping it over his head much in the same way his brother had. He tried opening the door again, and found that Hikaru had stopped blocking it.

Why did he have to be so stubborn? If Kaoru didn't know better, he'd think his brother was falling in love – but that couldn't be the case... could it?

The younger twin walked over to the bed, where Hikaru was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Hearing his approaching footsteps, the twin turned his head to look at his soggy counterpart.

"Done?"

Kaoru nodded. "Why were you blocking the door?"

"You wouldn't take your shower."

"Why didn't you let me take it with you?"

Hikaru sighed, draping a hand over his eyes. "I needed time to think alone."

The standing twin stayed silent for a moment, before circling the bed to lie down beside his brother. He turned on his side, so that his face was close to Hikaru's when he spoke. "Are you... falling in love with Haruhi?"

The older twin startled, turning his head quickly to meet Kaoru's gaze. "What made you think that?"

Soft, sad eyes gazed into the matching confused ones. "You've never been this distant, Hikaru." Kaoru bit his lip gingerly, pausing for a second before he spoke again. "Not since you confessed to me."

Hikaru's breath caught in his throat. Never had he seen Kaoru so worried. And to think that the worry was caused by him, by Kaoru's assumption that he wasn't loved anymore. It was so... cute. So cute that it made Hikaru want to hurt his brother, in a way that would make him beg for more–

Hikaru stopped mid-thought, slapping himself mentally for having thought such things in the first place. And that stupid heat building up between his legs– He fought to keep his feelings in control. It would only cause more misunderstandings if Kaoru saw his obvious arousal, on the topic of Haruhi, no less.

"Hikaru?" came an uncertain question when he didn't answer. "Hikaru... you really ARE falling for Haruhi, AREN'T YOU?" Kaoru demanded, shooting up to sit on his heels. "I knew it..." he started tearing up, "you were never serious with me, were you?"

"Kaoru, I don't–"

"You just wanted someone to fuck until you found a girl, didn't you?"

"Kaoru, you've got it all wrong, it's not like–"

"You took all my feelings for granted! YOU WERE JUST USING ME!"

"SHUT UP!" Hikaru yelled, letting out all his frustrations. He sat up as well, to be on the same eye level as his twin. "I told you, it isn't like that. I don't care about that girl." He growled through clenched teeth, "So don't you ever _dare _bring up that topic with me, _ever again, _understand?" Kaoru's eyes widened, and he stared at his brother in shock for a moment before quickly nodding his head. "And if I hear you raise your voice with me _one more time_, I'll–"

He stopped mid-sentence, eyes widening in shock at his own words. He'll what? What was he about to say?

'_I'll hurt you.'_ It made Hikaru sick. How could he even _think _about saying that to his twin? He hadn't even asked about Kaoru's feelings towards...

Squeezing his eyes shut, the older twin fell back onto the bed with a frown. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. I'm really sorry. I just completely lost it back then, I'm– I'm sorry, really."

Silence. Kaoru didn't even move from his position.

And Hikaru knew, had thought through what Kaoru's silence meant. It meant one of two things: either Kaoru was disgusted with him and thought he was weird, or he was scared, and would more than likely never speak to him again. Either way, Hikaru knew that he had messed up.

And while Hikaru lay there, arm draped over his face, wallowing in misery, Kaoru just sat in shock, replaying what had just happened in his head.

The tone that Hikaru used – so demanding, so forceful. It sent shivers of pleasure through his body, and unfortunately all that pleasure ended up between his legs. He just wanted his brother to use that voice again, to finish the sentence he had started. If felt so right, and though he didn't understand why, he just wanted to feel the _helplessness _again. The complete surrender of his will. He was ready to give up control, easily. If Hikaru would just use take it.

_There's a word for this feeling._ Kaoru sat there, musing over the new excitement. _But I can't seem to remember what it is..._

Finally moving his head, he looked at his brother. "Do– Do that... again."

Hikaru lifted his arm, looking up in surprise at the words. "Huh?"

Kaoru shivered in anticipation, and though it wasn't from the cold, he hugged his arms close to his body. "Do that again. What you just did. Do it again."

And that was when Hikaru seemed to notice Kaoru's obvious boner, gaze lingering there for a moment before climbing up to his face. "Was... was that from... me?" he asked hesitantly.

Kaoru nodded slightly, swallowing. "I don't know why. Your voice- that tone- you've never used that tone with me. D-Do it again." he said, voice slightly shaky with uncertainty.

Hikaru stayed unmoving for a second, before the familiar mischievous glint returned to his eyes. Kaoru's reaction wasn't something he had been expecting, but it came as a pleasant surprise. _Maybe it's about time to ask_, he thought, confidence boosted significantly. A smile played at his lips as he shot up, tackling Kaoru down and pinning him to the bed before he could react.

"Do you wanna know what I've been thinking about?" He asked, voice seductive.

Kaoru just nodded. He was still worried about his brother abandoning him.

"I've been thinking about... going a little further."

At this, Kaoru couldn't help but frown. "How much further could we go?" he asked, confused. They had sex at least twice a week – was there anything beyond making love to your partner?

"Well..." Hikaru smirked widely. "Maybe drag the foreplay a little."

Kaoru blinked.

"Or..." Hikaru's smile just kept getting wider. "Maybe we can focus on foreplay."

He blinked again.

"You know, experiment." he suddenly closed the short distance between them, leaning in so close that their noses were touching. "With ropes... Blindfolds..." the older twin's soft tongue swept out of his mouth, flicking at the lips beneath him, "control..."

And then it sunk.

"Oh– Oh." Of course. Was the word he was looking for – masochism? Up until then, S&M came as a joke, something to tease Tamaki with. But this time it was different. Even if Kaoru wanted to laugh it off, it wouldn't come. He _should_ just push it off, reject the idea– 'That's ridiculous, Hikaru, you must be joking' is what he should say. And then everything will be normal again, and he can ask Hikaru what was really wrong. And if it was about Haruhi, he would accept it, and congratulate his brother for finding actual love. But his voice wouldn't come.

Hikaru frowned from on top of him, and the confidence in his eyes started to fade. "Is it– am I pushing it?" he asked, lifting his hands off Kaoru's shoulders and winding them in his wet hair. "You can reject the idea. Say no. Just say no, and I'll never talk about it again. And I'll never snap at you again, like I just did. I'm sorry..."

Their eyes met, and Kaoru knew his answer. His brother needed this– _he _needed this. If rejecting meant that Hikaru would never use that voice with him again – the one that had given him so many pleasurable feelings – there was no way Kaoru was going to do it. _Foreplay__,_ he pondered, quite surprised at how calm he was about the thought, _What he really means is, "Let me tie you up and torture you." Oh well, I'll probably enjoy it__._

"Hikaru... I'm probably going to regret saying this..." Kaoru started, unable to hold back the shy smile that burst forth as he reached up a hand to stroke his brother's cheek, "But I really liked it when you yelled at me. And I would really hate it if you never do it again. It... really turned me on." Kaoru bucked his hips up just to prove a point. His smile widened when he heard the sharp gasp it created. "But, despite how _much _I _really want it,_" he stressed, letting his body fall limp on the bed, so Hikaru knew he was giving up. "I'll let you decide what to do. Because, after all, that's what a good submissive does, right?"

Hikaru beamed down at the younger twin. "Hmm. I think you're going to regret that." He teased.

"Yes, I think I will..." he trailed off, getting a sudden idea that made a sly grin creep onto his features. He wondered how far Hikaru's restraint stretched, "...Nii-sama."

Hikaru gasped, a look of utter surprise on his face. It took a few minutes for him to reply, but when he did, it was with an evil smirk, and playfully narrowed eyes. "You...!"

That was the last thing said before the older twin leaned down and took his brother with a forceful kiss.

* * *

-sigh- I'm considering making an account on adult fanfiction...

And I'm not sure when I'll update this. I have it written, but... *grabs taser and goes to Selene's house*

kekeke... -eye twitch-

*mumblemumble*stupidbeta*mumblemumble*


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, and since I forgot to put it in the first chapter, and I'm too lazy to go back and change it,

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

Though is that really necessary, considering that this is FANFICTION(.)net?

Anyways, a GIANT thanks to Thatzly for betaing this chapter. It wouldn't be up if she didn't take the time to look it over. ^^;;;

* * *

The sex was the same, with Hikaru going all out as if there was no tomorrow. The only difference was Hikaru's speech. It was much more demanding, and he constantly gave orders. Small orders like 'Roll over' and 'Bend down', but nevertheless commanding. And he stopped asking Kaoru how he felt.

Which was probably the best thing he could have given Kaoru.

He never knew he liked it that much – being disregarded as if he didn't matter. But he didn't like it just because his needs were being ignored. It was because he knew that his brother truly cared about him. He knew that his brother was trying his hardest to seem indifferent, but deep down inside, he was just dying to reassure the younger twin.

But then again, he could be wrong. Perhaps his brother enjoyed dominating him even more than Kaoru enjoyed _being _dominated – if that was even possible, considering how _much _the younger twin was getting turned on by his vulnerability.

Especially the position he was in at the moment – legs thrown over his brother's shoulders, hands pinned flat out at his sides, completely helpless as he was being penetrated so violently. He didn't even notice the saliva drooling out of his mouth as he cried out a series of unrecognizable words.

Kaoru jerked again at his hands when he felt the pressure in his ass grow with Hikaru's impending release. But with Hikaru leaning all his upper body weight onto them, there was no chance of escape.

"H-Hikaru..." Kaoru panted, barely able to think straight as he tried to focus his blurred vision, "C-Can you... let me go?"

He faintly heard his brother's panting reply, "Why should I?"

Kaoru whined in pitiful frustration. "You're forgetting to touch me! Hikaru, I can't come this way!"

"I've heard that it's possible. Try harder." Hikaru replied, managing to keep his voice a bored tone despite his ragged breathing.

"I- UUNNNGGH- I really can't!" Kaoru said, as the tip of Hikaru's member dragged across his prostate. Panting, he tried again. "Y-You're gonna come soon, right? D-Don't leave me like th- AHH- this."

Then Hikaru completely stopped moving, looking his brother squarein the eyes. Kaoru gasped, writhing at the lack of friction. How could his brother still have so much self-control? He squirmed again, a series of pitiful whines tumbling out from the back of his throat.

"H-Hika- nnnnnn- Hika_ru_..." he moaned, twitching helplessly as he tried to focus enough to look his brother in the eyes, "_Don't stop._"

Hikaru's face was red from exertion,yet he still refused to continue. "You said it yourself, right? What should a 'good submissive' do in this situation?" he demanded, panting.

Kaoru couldn't stop the sudden leap his erection gave at the question. He blushed even more viciouslythan before, if that was possible, as he tried to think of the appropriate answer. What would he want if he were Hikaru? But then again, he really didn't know.

The need for movement was making it extremely hard for him to think, and it wasn't long before he gave up altogether. Rolling his hips, he managed to move enough for the hardness inside him to hit his sensitive area, letting a loud moan escape.

He heard Hikaru hiss in a mixture of annoyance and frustration, and felt him pull out immediately. Whining in displeasure, Kaoru squirmed. Hikaru was making him think. At the moment, he hated thinking. It was too much work.

His hands suddenly felt light, and he glanced up to find that Hikaru had gotten off him completely, and instead sat on the edge of the bed. Surprised but not about to miss the opportunity, the younger twin quickly made a move to grab at his own bruising erection.

But Hikaru made it there first, hand gripping his shaft firmly, so hard that it was almost painful, but good all the same. Kaoru tried to jerk his hips up into the tight pressure, but his twin's other hand had reached out and was firmly pressing onto his stomach, making him stay still.

Looking up at Hikaru's face, the younger twin was met with a firm, demanding– furious gaze. "Don't you _dare_ move those hands." Hikaru hissed down at him, still refusing to give Kaoru the friction he needed. It was driving the younger teen crazy. All the pressure he needed, but not the movement to go along with it.

His hands, which were halfway to his groin, balled into fists at the command and fell to his side with a loud slam. Why he listened to Hikaru, he didn't know. Perhaps because he thought Hikaru would give him what he wanted if he obeyed. Perhaps just for the sheersake of _obeying_.

When Hikaru still didn't move, even after many long agonizing minutes, Kaoru decided to try a different tactic. Eyeing his brother's neglected erection, he licked his lips, "W-Would you like s-some help with that?" he managed to moan, unable to stop the stuttering. Not that he cared at the moment. He didn't really care about anything other than the release that he was _not getting_.

Hikaru's eyes glazed over with want, need, Kaoru could tell, but he still shook his head. "No."

Kaoru frowned. He himself was shaking all over, willing to do _anything_ if it meant that he could just _come_. And there his brother was, completely able to bring himself over the edge, yet refusing to. "I-I don't get it." he breathed shakily, another desperate groan escaping when he tried reflexively to jerk up his hips – and failed, "How can you manage to... to... s-stay on the edge f-for so long? You were about to come, Hikaru, I kn-know you were."

There was no reply for a long time, during which Kaoru made several more attempts to relieve the burning fire in his stomach. Then, finally, his brother answered, "I'm not coming before you."

Kaoru hissed in annoyance, he couldn't help it. "_Then why don't you let me come, already?_" he demanded, exasperated.

Hikaru smirked an evil, plotting smirk that he thought only Kyouya possessed, and brushed his thumb lightly – _too_ lightly – over the head of Kaoru's member. The younger twin cried out as he made another desperate attempt to roll his hips up, hands flying to his face and fingers intertwining into his sweaty hair.

"I'm curious." Hikaru hummed teasingly, the smile obvious in his voice, even to Kaoru's closed eyes. "What was that tone you used?"

Kaoru panted, not knowing how to reply – or even what Hikaru meant with the question.

"Because it seemed awfully commanding to me." Hikaru said, and Kaoru felt the pressure disappear from his erection, "Now tell me, is that what a 'good submissive' does?"

Kaoru almost cursed out loud. Hikaru was right, he did regret saying that. "Hnnn..." he moaned, not sure if he could trust himself to even speak at the moment, without saying something wrong again. Hikaru's weight appeared on top of him again, straddling his hips, making their erections brush against each other much too lightly.

"Hm?" Hikaru demanded again, rolling his hips forward into Kaoru.

"Nyaa! No! I'm sorry!"

He felt his brother's smirk as their lips connected for only a few brief moments, before Hikaru's soft ones were replaced with the roughness of his teeth. He nipped sharply, making Kaoru squeak in surprise and open his mouth for the older twin's access.

But too soon Hikaru pulled away, instead fixing a stern stare at Kaoru. "Open your eyes and look at me." he said in the commanding tone, and Kaoru felt his lids unwittingly snap open. "Now, apologize in a more sincere voice for me."

Kaoru panted, breathing hard as he wrapped his arms around his twin's neck. "I'm sorry, Nii-sama." he said, gazing into the pair of identical eyes, "I'll never do it again."

"Hm. I'm going to remember you said that. So if you do it again, it would count as offending me, _and_ lying."

The smile in his voice was obvious, and Kaoru's lips quirked up in response, despite the situation. "Yes, sir."

The twin on top mirrored his smile, leaning down to steal another kiss. "Now, answer my question. What do you do if you want more?"

This time, something clicked inside Kaoru's head. "Please, Hikaru? Please let me come?" The younger twin spread his legs wider. "Please."

Hikaru grunted. "Full marks." he smirked, beginning to grind into the twin under him. Kaoru made no attempt to hide his moans as he climbed back up to climax, clinging onto his brother for dear life.

✖i✖i✖i✖i✖

To tell the truth, Kaoru wished Hikaru hadn't changed their position. Not that he was about to complain, though – he felt lucky enough to just have been able to come.

Hikaru, who was now lying beside him, turned his head to look at the younger twin, a hint of worry in his eyes. "Was that alright?"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow in question, not understanding what his brother was trying to ask.

"Was it alright with you? Me acting that way?"

Kaoru smiled gently at him, "I'm hoping that wasn't the farthest you could go." he replied, snuggling closer to his brother, "Because that wasn't nearly enough for me."

"Oh, really?" Hikaru mused, stroking the back of his head gently, "I think that's going to be another thing you'll regret saying."

"Hm." Kaoru closed his eyes, burying his head in his brother's chest. Hikaru was partly right, he _would_ regret saying it – he regretted agreeing to his brother's crazy fetish. But he only regretted it until it was over. After that, he couldn't have enjoyed it more.

* * *

...I couldn't resist the smut- BUT! It will get serious from this point on... no, really.

...well, maybe just a little more smut won't hurt...

REVIEWS/CRITICISM GREATLY APPRECIATED~~

...is anyone here EXTREMELY against the idea of Kaoru topping?


	3. Chapter 3

**[You can safely ignore this part and read the story.]**

Well, since Selene's "I Dare You to Tell the Truth" has so many awesometastic hints about the club members' private lives, I couldn't resist the urge to request them as co-operating stories. And that's not cooperating, that's operating next to each other. (Yes, we did actually have a whole conversation about cooperating and co-operating...No...We're not weird...at all...)

So...If you read that story, and you wondered, "What is _that_ about?" and you were overtaken by curiosity like I was, then you can PM me about it and I'll try to fit it in here or Cousinly Bonds somehow. ('cause, Selene, the stubborn bi- erm, awesome friend of mine- refuses to write it herself...even though she has so many amazing ideas.)

And, as promised, this is less smutty. Don't worry, Kaoru's gonna get it after the weekend~ (...and maybe during the weekend~ :3)

Another thanks to Thatzly for betaing this chapter, and (hopefully) all the others!

Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

Getting up in the morning was a pain. And Hikaru's hate for the daily routine was again replenished the next morning, as he realized that they still had to go to school. And not that he would have cared a bit – all he really wanted to do at the moment was be home with Kaoru – but if they skipped the Host Club, Tamaki would definitely flip.

He breathed out heavily, turning his head to look at his brother's sleeping figure. Still butt naked, as he himself was. Hikaru smirked freely as he watched Kaoru's soft face, mouth open and drooling cutely as he mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like, _'Hikaru'._ The bed sheet just below his pillow was wrinkled in his grasp, and Hikaru couldn't resist the urge to place his hand on top of his brother's, squeezing gently.

This seemed to wake the younger twin up, and his eyes opened a slit to see his brother's smiling face. He moaned, turning onto his back and stretching out in a big yawn, causally wiping the drool off his face with his arm.

"Hikaru..." he eyed his brother, wondering how long he had been stared at, "what time is it?"

The older twin shrugged, "Who knows? All I care about is the fact that we have to go to school soon, and I really don't wanna."

Kaoru smiled at his brother's stubbornness, moving to snuggle close to him, "Too bad we have to, huh?"

"Not necessarily..." Hikaru's voice had a hint of mischief in it, and Kaoru couldn't help but become worried.

"Hikaru, you know we can't skip." he half-whined, looking up at his brother with a hint of disapproval, "Tono'll kill us."

Hikaru smirked, "I thought of that too. But think about it... he can't kill us if he can't find us... ne?"

Kaoru studied his brother for a few more moments, before turning his back to him. "No."

"Hm?" Hikaru's voice had a hint of a taunt in it.

"No. I'm not skipping."

Kaoru felt his brother move behind him, but refused to turn back around. Despite his need to be with Hikaru as well, skipping school was definitely not an option. They could be together on the weekend – they were always together. One more day of school before the two-day break wasn't going to kill them.

But of course, Kaoru should have at least turned around to see what the older twin was doing. The next thing he knew, Hikaru had flipped him onto his back and was straddling him, pinning him down to the bed with his hands on either side of his head.

"Excuse me, but I thought I was the one calling the shots." Hikaru hissed, face dangerously close to Kaoru's. His eyes had a playful glint in them, but his expression was otherwise dead serious. Kaoru, for once in his life, couldn't tell what his brother was thinking.

The pinned twin couldn't stop the familiar speeding of his heart, "I don't want to skip, Hikaru. It's Friday – I promise I'll let you do whatever you want tomorrow, just wait one more day."

"What if I don't want to wait? What if I'm determined to skip class today? Are you going to go against that?"

Kaoru hesitated for a moment, not willing to meet his brother's eyes. "Then I would go alone."

"What if I made you stay home?"

The younger twin opened his mouth, about to ask Hikaru just how he was going to keep him home, before thinking better of it. Knowing Hikaru, the answer would probably be something to the effect of, _'by tying you to the bed, of course'_. After another moment's hesitation, he finally responded, "Then I would listen... but I really don't want to skip..."

"Hmm..." the older twin's gaze unfocused as he seemed to mull over something. Hikaru always got that face when he was thinking up new plans to torture Tono with, and Kaoru couldn't help but squirm in a twisted kind of anticipation when he realized that the evil plan was directed at him this time.

"Please, Hikaru? Lets go to school. At least let me go to school. I can tell the teacher you're sick or something. Please?"

Hikaru's face snapped back sharply to look at his twin, keeping his face carefully expressionless. "Fine, I'll make you a deal. We'll go if you completely submit to me, for the whole day." he said, going through the possible options. If Kaoru agreed – which Hikaru was almost certain he would – then class would definitely be more entertaining. "That means you do whatever I say, listen to whatever I tell you, and you do _not_ resist anything I do."

"Alright!" Kaoru responded, seeming to catch himself immediately after the word left his mouth. He bit down on his lips cutely, a tiny blush staining his cheeks.

Hikaru's let a taunting smirk slip onto his lips, making sure Kaoru saw it as he got off the bed. The only response was an even deeper blush, and Hikaru allowed his smirk to grow wider. It was so fun, teasing Kaoru.

He walked over to their washroom door, opening it. "Come on then, lets get ready."

When he turned to look back at the bed, Kaoru was sitting on the edge, as if about to get up. He was staring at Hikaru as if he hadn't even heard his words, seeming to be lost in thought. His lips were parted cutely, and his eyes were glazed over with something that looked too close to lust to pass as innocent.

"Kaoru?"

Said twin jumped at his name, blinking quickly as his eyes came back into focus. "Uh, Yeah. Okay." his tone was overly lighthearted, and he tried to put an innocent smile on his lips. As if he had just been drooling about what's going to be for breakfast.

As if Hikaru didn't know better.

Padding lightly back to Kaoru, he forced a kiss onto the younger twin's lips. No longer bothering to suppress his urge, like he had planned to do that morning. Why should he, after all, if his brother was so obviously horny?

And Kaoru let him, shyly wrapping his hands around the older boy's neck. Not pushing him away like he always did in the mornings, not telling him to wait until after school. Not warning him that they would be late for class. He just kissed back gently, softly, letting Hikaru take all the initiative.

After a while, the older pulled back to look into the younger's eyes. "You know, I never said that the order started right away."

Kaoru gazed back, breath a bit ragged, "I never said I was following your order."

"Oh, so you're naturally this willing? How come I've never noticed that before?" Hikaru purred.

He meant it to be a light question, a joke. But Kaoru's slightly ragged breath got heavier at the words, and his eyes glazed over again.

"Well, I wasn't before, but-" his voice was completely serious, much to Hikaru's surprise. A shy blush spread across his cheeks, and he ducked his head to hide it. "but after last night – and I know that sounds cheesy, but- I mean- I think I liked that more than... you know... normal sex."

"Hnnn...?" Hikaru's lips quirked up, and he pushed Kaoru back to loom on top of the younger twin. "Have you discovered another side to your personality? Maybe those acts at the club are helping..."

Kaoru rolled his eyes, using the arms still latched around his brother's neck to pull him closer. "Yeah, and they're helping you too. Helping you to become the evil sadist I see in the near future."

Hikaru licked his lips, trailing his hand across his brother's bare chest. "I'm already there. You just haven't seen it yet." the roaming fingers paused at his nipples, taking a moment to tease them before drawing away. "But I'm sure we can make arrangements to change that fact."

Kaoru blushed, then jumped at the knock on the door.

"Young masters? School is in an hour. Are you two alright?"

Hikaru smirked at the disappointed glimmer in his twin's eyes. "Yeah, we're fine. We'll be right down after a quick shower, thanks."

"Breakfast is ready for you downstairs." she informed, before retreating in a series of light, quick footsteps.

Hikaru got off his twin, ignoring all signs of protest and striding over to the bathroom. Before walking in, he cast a quick glance at his twin's impatient expression, and laughed. "Maybe later."

Mumbling something unruly about school, Kaoru reluctantly got up to follow.

* * *

Reviews make me wanna eat apple pie. :3 Um...and they make me wanna write...andstuff.

SO REVIEW!

(oh, and I asked a little late last time, so I'll ask again - is anyone against Seme-Kaoru?)


	4. Chapter 4

Long chapter. Well, not long, average. But long to me, since I was originally going to split this into two chapters. But-

Rambling aside, more to the point.

**To Kao-chan: Don't worry about it, I won't ruin your "high", I promise~ XD  
****And to everyone else who're against Kaoru topping: Don't worry, don't worry~ *evil laugh* I promise I wont disappoint.** Or, I wouldn't be disappointed... if I were reading this... as not-the-author..or something like that.

You know what? I'm going to make a "Safe Skip Zone" for my Author's Notes. So you know that once you reach the safe skip zone, nothing important is being said in my rambles (not that there's ever anything important being said in my rambles)

**~Safe Skip Zone~**

Heh, that felt cool.

I guess this is more so I can talk incoherently and comfort myself by imagining that my readers actually give a sh*t about my author's notes.

Anyhoo, I just finished reading volume 12 of Host Club (yes, I read in Volumes, not Chapters. Not that I'm against internet reading, I just don't like to scroll up and down, and up and down... Not when I don't have to, anyway.) and I must say... I do agree. I'd always thought of Kaoru as the seme, but, boy was I wrong.

XD and Mori's just like, "Hikaru will figure something out. Because he is the older brother."

Geez, looks like I was wrong about yet another pairing.

I better not be wrong about KyouTama... I'd be mad. -Kinda against seme-Tamaki-

Enjoy, Review. (Don't worry, I'll bug you about reviewing in the end notes.)

* * *

"I don't want you to talk at all today, no matter what the circumstance." Hikaru broke the silence in the car, as we sped down the road to school.

I jumped, startled out of my wanton thoughts of earlier that morning. Clearing my throat and subconsciously bringing a hand to my mouth, I blinked several times before asking, "W-What did you just say?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes in mock impatience, "I don't want you to talk at all today. Not to anyone. Not at the Host Club. Not even to answer a question in class."

"What?" I asked again, this time in astonishment. "Why on Earth would I-"

"'Cause we have a deal, don't forget. You're to completely submit to me for the whole day."

I felt the first tingles of heat spread onto my cheeks. "Yeah, well... I don't really want to go to school anymore, anyways. So lets just go home and call it off..." my heart sped up in hope.

Hikaru sighed, slumping back into his seat. "Fine. But if we do, and you don't go along with this, then I'm not going to touch you for an entire month." his eyes glinted with something sinister.

I leaned forward, about to walk over to Hikaru and object, before I fully processed what he had just said. Sitting back down, I replied, "Yeah, as if you could." But my voice sounded weak, not as confident as I had hoped.

"Wanna try it and find out?" Hikaru slid slowly closer, until his side was touching mine. "I bet I could manage with just the company of my hand and a locked door."

I gulped, though trying my hardest to hide it. "Yeah, well I could, too." I cursed the waver in my voice.

My brother chuckled lightly, "Not if I tie you up, you can't."

I blushed even more at that, though trying not to lose the fight. "W-Well... you can't keep track of me all the time-"

I was cut off as the driver coughed slightly. "Young sirs... we've almost arrived at the school... should I turn back?"

Hikaru smirked. "Yeah, go back-"

"No!" I gasped desperately before I could think about it too much, "No. Keep going." I cleared my throat again and looked in the opposite direction of Hikaru, taking a sudden interest in the small television.

"No? But I thought you wanted to go home, Kaoru. Didn't you say that you wanted to skip?" my brother asked in a mockingly sweet and innocent voice.

I bit my lip, staying silent. But out of my side vision, I saw Hikaru turn back to the driver and take a breath, as if about to say something. "F-Fine... I'll submit to you... or whatever." I mumbled quickly, not taking my eyes off the woman who was reporting the day's weather.

"I didn't hear you." Hikaru said smugly, even though he was right next to me, "What did you say?"

My lips thinned into a line, mostly out of embarrassment. "I said I'll listen!" the voice that came out of my lips was unnaturally high, and I had to take some deep, shaky breathes in an attempt to calm myself.

I could _feel_ my brother's smug grin radiating off him. "That's not what you said the first time, but we can work on that later. Though honestly? I liked the second one better."

I cursed under my breath, only earning another amused chuckle from my twin.

✖i✖i✖i✖i✖i✖i✖

Walking into the classroom, Hikaru and I took our usual seats on both sides of Haruhi. I immediately turned to stare out the window, propping my head up with an arm in what I hoped to be a distant manner.

"'Morning, Haruhi!" I heard my brother greet cheerfully, and it took some self control not to turn my head and join in.

"Good morning, Hikaru." she replied in that cute voice, which got louder with the next word, as she presumably turned to look at me, "Good morning, Kaoru."

I bit my lip and didn't move.

"Did you finish the homework?" my brother's voice.

"Ah, yeah, but I didn't understand question number twenty-three..." there was the sound of rustling paper, which I guessed to be Haruhi flipping open her homework. "...this one, here."

"Oh, that... I didn't quite get it, either. Maybe Kaoru knows... ne, Kaoru?"

I stiffened in my position, the hand propping up my head beginning to tighten into a fist. What did Hikaru want, asking me like that? As if he had _no clue_ why I was ignoring them.

"...Kaoru." Hikaru said again, this time firmly and demanding. Gritting my teeth, I slowly turned to fix an annoyed glare at him. He only smiled in response. "Do you have the answer to question number twenty-three?" he asked, pointing at the number that was written on Haruhi's notebook.

I just kept glaring, until I noticed the amused spark leave Hikaru's eyes to be replaced by something close to impatience. "Well, do you? I saw you working on that last night."

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I dug into my bag and pulled out the slightly crinkled notebook, handing it to my brother.

He smirked, taking it from me and waving it slightly. "Thanks."

Groaning softly, I made a nest on the desk with my arms to bury my face in.

"What's wrong with Kaoru?" I heard Haruhi ask innocently.

"I don't know," came the fake worried reply, "he's been acting like that since this morning."

My hands fisted, and I ground my teeth in the privacy of my arms. Goddamn that Hikaru...

Though there was something about the cocky way Hikaru acted that sent my heart pounding non-stop in excitement, loud enough to echo in my ears.

✖i✖i✖i✖i✖i✖i✖

Japanese class went by smoothly. The professor didn't ask me any questions, and I did my best to pretend that I was listening.

But while my book was open, my mind was elsewhere. Wandering over the events the night before, of that morning... of how Hikaru had changed – his attitude, his speech – of how much I _liked_ it, despite my efforts to hide that fact – at least a little bit. The last thing I needed was a cocky Hikaru. At least, cockier than he already was, now.

Then first break came, five minutes to rest up before math class. My brother began to chat casually with Haruhi again, and I pretended to be amused with picking my fingernails as I eavesdropped.

"Ne, Haruhi..." my brother started out lightly.

"Hm?" came the response, and the sound of a stack of paper being ordered on the desk.

"Are you free Saturday night?" I could hear the delight in his voice.

My hands froze in their position while my head snapped over to glare at Hikaru. What the hell? Didn't he say that he didn't care about Haruhi?

The girl blinked at Hikaru for a few seconds, before putting her language notes away and pulling out her math homework. "Why?" she asked, and I couldn't tell if she was honestly ignorant or just playing along in my brother's cruel game.

"'Cause, I know a very good restaurant you might like... maybe I could treat you to some fancy tuna..." he smirked.

Haruhi perked up at this and I coughed, throwing another glare at Hikaru. It must have been louder than I had intended, though, since it drew the attention of most of the class – including a certain oblivious-seeming cross-dresser.

"Kaoru? Are you alright?" she asked, concern heavy in her voice. I opened my mouth reflexively to answer, but it snapped shut again immediately as I caught a glare from Hikaru out of the corner of my eye. Instead, I contented myself with a nod.

"You sure, Kaoru?" my brother piped up, worried frown plastered on his face, "You've been acting strange since this morning."

I glared, extremely tempted to snap back a witty comment.

Haruhi frowned as well. "Are you sick? Did you lose your voice?"

My answer was a dumb, blank stare, as I debated on how to reply. Would Hikaru reprimand me for lying? But if I didn't lie, how would I get out of Haruhi's questioning without speaking?

Then it hit me that Hikaru had created the situation on purpose, and I ground my teeth in frustration.

I made my escape as the teacher came in, turning my head to watch him set his things on the desk. I snuck another sour look at my brother, and he caught my gaze. Giving me a smirk, he mouthed, _'Good job, but we'll work on the glaring.'_

I scowled.

✖i✖i✖i✖i✖i✖i✖

I was thoroughly convinced that everyone was against me. The math teacher, out of all the possible days, picked today to have us do group work. Sure, yes, that was fine. Except for the fact that it required communication skills. _Which I did not have right then._

I was put into a group with a sporty-looking boy, a girl who I remembered seeing a few times at the Host Club, and, of course, my brother. Not that it should have come as a surprise, since we would always throw a fit when we weren't put together. But today was a day that I would have gladly accepted some time apart.

But Hikaru obviously thought different – the look of delight on his face as we moved to sit near each other proved it. That, and the fact that he wouldn't stop asking me questions about the work, saying that I was the smarter of us two. Yes, smarter. And also mute.

But by lunch, after a painful hour and a half, I had gotten used to it. Used to the strange looks the others shot me, used to blocking out their conversations. Selective hearing had a whole new meaning to me, and I had pretty much mastered the art of replying with body language.

A nod, a shrug, a shake of the head – they could say a lot. I had even managed to convince everyone, much to Hikaru's great entertainment, that I was sick.

Walking over to the cafeteria, Hikaru reached back and grabbed my hand. Surprised, I jerked it back out of his reach, and glared at him. _What're you doing? Everyone will see._

Hikaru just smiled innocently. "What? Are you going to resist me?"

I was taken aback. I had forgotten about that part of the deal. After a moment's hesitation, I decided that it wasn't worth a whole month of torture, and shook my head.

Another smug smile was shot my way and Hikaru reached for my hand again. This time I let him take it, scanning around for any watchers.

Hikaru chuckled, turning back to look at me as we walked through the cafeteria doors. "What are you doing, Kaoru? This isn't the first time we've held hands in public."

A hot blush spread across my cheeks. That's right, everyone in the school knew that we were close. They've all seen us hold hands. So why was I suddenly being so self-cautious? I felt stupid.

Hikaru ordered for us, and we brought it over to our usual table.

"You're better at this than I thought, Kaoru." Hikaru laughed gently as I started to devour my lunch.

I shrugged. It wasn't as if I had much choice in the matter.

"I'm going to add in a new order."

This caught my attention, and I looked up to see Hikaru watching me with a thoughtful sparkle in his eyes. I frowned at him and he smiled, sticking a piece of sausage into his mouth as if he had just said nothing at all.

I stared at him as he continued to eat, and my patience began to thin. What the hell was Hikaru getting at, and why isn't he talking anymore?

Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore, and kicked him under the table. This got him to look up, except there was something sinister on his expression that made me shudder.

"What?"

I ground my teeth in frustration, my hand tightening around my fork. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm myself. Two could play at that game.

Looking down at my plate, I began to mimic my brother's actions of eating, pretending that I hadn't heard his question. But I only managed to get around two bites down before Hikaru stood up suddenly, making our plates clatter. He leaned across the table to loom over me, and my chin was lifted to make me meet his gaze.

"I asked you a question." he ground out, eyes suddenly dark and void of all humour, "What did you kick me for?"

My eyes darted around the room. This was great. Now almost everyone was looking at us, the girls red-faced and the boys quizzical. Even the lunch servers were sneaking curious looks our way. I swallowed the piece of lettuce that was still in my mouth, unsure of what I should do.

"Answer me."

My lips parted, and I whispered out an, "I'm sorry...?" not sure of how else to reply.

"Did I tell you..." Hikaru muttered slowly, dragging out my dread of the situation with every word, "that you could speak..?"

I swallowed again, this time not from food, but from nervousness. My brother's anger was not striking me as an especially good thing, and the audience we had was just adding to the adrenaline.

I shook my head slightly. There goes my sick excuse.

"So tell me, how should I punish you for that?"

My breath grew a little ragged at the words, and I just stared at him. What else was I supposed to do? But my mind ran off to consider all the possibilities – what did Hikaru have planned? I couldn't stop the feeling of excitement that swept through me.

Hikaru waited for a while before speaking, pretending as if he actually expected me to answer. "You're not answering, so I guess I'll choose for you. And I choose to save this for later." his voice dropped, "Tonight." then the smirk returned to his features, and he sat back down to resume eating. "But you really did have a choice, you know."

I raised an eyebrow skeptically, trying to act indifferent despite the beating of my heart and the heat on my face. People were still watching, whispering amongst themselves about us. And to top that off, everyone from the Host Club had probably seen. The only thing even relatively good about the situation was that Haruhi had eaten in the classroom. And even then, she'd still hear about it.

"Charades." my brother answered simply, and the fading heat on my cheeks burst forward again at the thought. I couldn't believe that he seriously expected me to act out a punishment I thought of for myself, in front of practically the whole school.

But in the back of my head, a little voice was murmuring over and over, _That would have been fun_.

✖i✖i✖i✖i✖i✖i✖

The rest of the day went by fast, normal but for the weird stares and Hikaru's constant provoking. English, Chemistry and Art – no one really troubled me. By the end of the school day,most everyone had pegged the incident at lunch another show for the ladies – an out-of-club act. For which I was extremely glad.

As we walked into the Host Club, Hikaru leading me by our linked hands, we were greeted by a knowing stare from the shadow king. The rest of the members were already at their stations, Hani and Mori acting innocent and stoic as usual – as if they hadn't seen anything. Haruhi glanced over with a mildly curious expression, but otherwise uncaring. Tamaki was no where to be seen.

"Hey Kyouya-senpai." Hikaru greeted, as casual as ever. "Where's Tono?"

The second year pushed up his glasses. "Running late, I presume." he muttered, jotting something down in his notebook. He looked to me then Hikaru, before nodding and walking off.

Hikaru lead me over to our table, and we sat down across from our three regulars as usual. I immediately fell into my Host persona, sitting a little more neatly than my brother who had fallen back to slouch into the couch.

Except this time, I wasn't the first one to greet the customers. I glared at Hikaru after a few moments of awkward silence, and he jerked to life as he realized the unsaid words. "Good afternoon, princesses, I'm sorry. Kaoru seems to have lost his voice today, so he wasn't able to greet you properly. I'll make sure to scold him for it later." he snuck a tiny smirk my way with the words, and I couldn't help but wonder how he managed to turn every mistake onto my shoulders.

Despite my annoyance, I put on a light blush and looked to the side, nodding my head slightly in greeting. I wasn't about to let Hikaru's provocation get in the way of my hosting, even if he lets it get in the way of his own.

The tension was broken with the girls' giggles. "We, uh, saw your act in the cafeteria today." said the girl sitting in the middle, "It was great!"

The three giggled again, and this time one to our right spoke, "But why at the cafeteria? You didn't have to..." she blushed.

I couldn't hold back a tiny grimace at the words. I had been prepared for this, but I didn't expect it to come up so early in the conversation. And seeing Hikaru's complete unwillingness to stop making life difficult for me, I knew that it would drag out longer than needed. I chewed my bottom lip, glancing sideways at my brother and silently cursing his smile. His host smile, but more sinister than usual. If only I could speak, to handle the question before Hikaru made it impossible to fix.

"Well..." he rose to pull me into his arms, using his fingers to lift my chin, "it wasn't necessary an act."

Exactly what I feared. "H-Hikaru..." I whined, unable to stay silent any longer, "don't-" But I was cut off by his hard glare and the slight tightening of the fingers holding my face up. My voice died in my throat, and I resorted to a blush and a sideways glance at the girls.

They were all blushing, hands held close to their faces in loose fists. Silent in anticipation. And despite this being normal behaviour, I found myself getting extremely worried. They would believe anything – they would definitely believe what Hikaru tells them. And rumours are bound to spread fast, especially if they were rumours concerning us.

Hikaru paused for a long time, building up the excitement in the girls and the dread in me. Then, finally, he said, "It's never an _act_ with us, princesses. Everything we do is real."

They 'oooh'ed and giggled, leaning closer to each other. I visibly relaxed, falling into his arms to go along with his act. Hikaru was messing with my mind – again – but I was glad that he at least had enough sense to cover it up as usual hosting.

Hikaru smiled slyly, and I managed to grin back. Whatever, he could play his mind games if he wanted. If he took care of the audience afterwards, I didn't really mind being manipulated. Not _too_ much, anyway.

Not that I was about to inform him of that.

Hikaru chatted with the girls for a while longer, me watching with a smile, nodding in agreement occasionally. Just half an hour before the club ended, Kyouya walked up to us with his notebook flipped open.

Pushing up his glasses, he spoke. "Hikaru. Could I talk to you for a moment, please?" he asked, nodding toward the door.

My brother looked up with an eager expression, as if he had been expecting this. "Yeah, alright." he smiled, getting off the couch to walk behind the dark-haired teen. I made a move to follow them, but was stopped by a firm grip on my shoulder from Hikaru. "Kaoru... stay here."

A glance from my brother made the whine die in my throat, and I sat back down with a pout to watch him walk away. There was something about the way Hikaru looked at me that made me want to go along with him. It wasn't the typical glare; it carried something cheerful, almost excited. The two stopped near the exit, and Hikaru seemed to be explaining something to the older teen triumphantly. Kyouya, too, was wearing an amused expression.

"Kaoru?" a girl's voice pulled my attention back. "Is something wrong between you and Hikaru?" the three girls had concern masking their expressions. I shook my head in answer to their question, fingering my throat and smiling apologetically. The girls gasped. "Oh, you lost your voice..." the girl to the far left frowned. "are you okay?"

I nodded.

Then Hikaru came back with a wide grin, carrying a black rolled up plastic bag he hadn't had before. Frowning up at him, I eyed the new accessory suspiciously.

He just sat back down, pulling me close again with an arm he had draped around me. As my head touched his shoulder, he murmured into my ear, "You'll see." voice as taunting as ever.

The last twenty minutes inched by slowly, as I tried to figure out what Hikaru had gotten from our senpai. Judging by the way the bag had been rolled up – into a tube around something presumably thin and long – it didn't seem to be something Hikaru would want the customers seeing.

By the time we finally stepped into our limo for the ride home, I was getting rather anxious.

* * *

XD I'm going to try Hikaru's FPOV next chapter... though I bet it would be awkward. Oh well, I can't write those... twisted... thoughts... *twitch*

Ahh, so sad... two more volumes, then there's no more Host Club out in print... -really doesn't wanna read on the internet, but will end up doing just that-

**If that was boring, I apologize. If you're here for the smut, it's coming for you. **Like positives and negatives, punishment just kind of follows Kaoru around like a dedicated puppy dog... who bites.

^  
l l

Bad poet.

.

What do you guys think Hikaru got from Kyouya, btw? ^^;;

REVIEW! Or, uh, I won't unleash the cookie monster on you.

(oh, wait, is that a bad or good thing?)


	5. Chapter 5

I swear, I had a lot of things to say here. But I forgot because I neglected updating for so long. ||||||||||orz

I'M SO SORRY! I DEFINITELY DID NOT AND WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY UNLESS I PUBLISH A CHAPTER SAYING I'VE ABANDONED IT! (I know, that was so reassuring, right?)

**~Skip to the story now before I make your brain explode with my idiocy.~**

Okay, a few things. Firstly, Hikaru's POV. I solemnly swear I did not try. Well, I kind of did, but just gave up after a bit since I couldn't write his emotions or thoughts very well. Hence, the switching-back-to-Kaoru's-point-of-view-less-than-halfway-through.

Secondly, I wrote the first 3/4 of this story before chappie 4 was published. I then went on to procrastinate and read other fanfics, watch FMA, become obsessed with Vocaloid, drop out of the Ouran fandom for nearly a month, become a Narutard, come back into the Ouran fandom, and read more fanfics. The point being, I wrote the last quarter of this story after 2 months of not-writing, and my idea changed completely. For one thing, I realised how much of a whining, repetitive betch Hikaru was being about whether or not Kaoru was okay with what he did. I think I over did that. Just a little.

So sorry about that.

Thirdly, I had always promised myself I would never write angst. But now I've officially written angst. And to be honest, it's way more fun than I could have imagined. BUT, the point is, I will try to keep the angst brief. Angst-haters, I'm sorry. Oh, right,

**Warning: the following chapter contains angst.**

Enjoy.

* * *

"Hikaruu..!" Kaoru complained, as we walked into the room and I silently locking the door behind us. The word went unnoticed at first, until I was sitting on the bed, pulling my tie loose. And by then, Kaoru had apparently decided it was safe to continue. "What was that, at lunch today? Did you just suddenly decide that it was a _good_ idea to let the whole school know that we're gay?"

I didn't reply, simply laying the parcel Kyouya had given me down on the bed and tossing my blue jacket into the laundry bin just outside our washroom.

"Hikaru! Are you listening?" Kaoru's voice got a great deal more confident as he moved to stand in front of me, now more angry than uncertain.

I nodded mutely, pulling off my tie and throwing it over to join the jacket, beginning to unbutton my dress shirt. Since I'd let Kaoru speak, I might as well run with it.

"I mean, the whole _school_ saw that! We were lucky that Tamaki-senpai never showed up the whole day, but you know he's going to freak when he finds out Monday." my twin swung his arms violently up and down to stress his frustration.

It was then that I looked up at him, shirt half unbuttoned. Kaoru gasped, as if he'd just noticed me for the first time. Me, trying to suppress a smirk and keep a serious expression. Me, beginning to formulate an evil plan of torture for the night. Well, it's not torture if he wants it.

Mindlessly following the wag of my finger, Kaoru slowly stepped closer, as if mesmerized. I let the smirk slip as he got close enough, beckoning hand reaching out to pull harshly on his tie.

Kaoru stumbled, would have fallen flat onto the bed had my arm not been there to catch him halfway. Leaning in close to his ear, I whispered in the most dangerous voice I could manage, "Why are you talking?"

The gulp was almost audible, and I could feel his shudder pass onto my arm. The breath near my ear hitched, but there was no answer otherwise.

Good, at least he still knew that it was wrong.

Moving quickly, I flipped Kaoru onto his back on the bed, kneeling over him and placing a hand on his shoulder to pin him as the other began to loosen his tie. Keeping my voice at a huskily low level, I murmured, "Don't resist." and began to shuffle upwards to the headboard, until he was close enough for me to bind his hands against the bed.

It's a great thing school uniforms have ties.

Kaoru yanked on his arms a few times, a stubborn pout on his face that made me smile. His lips parted willingly to my kiss, and I started to explore his mouth with my tongue as my hands worked on his buttons. I undid them slowly, fingers wandering around each new piece of exposed skin before the next button came loose with almost painful slowness.

I felt him shudder under me again, a whine escaping into our kiss, and drew away to let him catch his breath as I undid the last button. Then my hands shuffled lower, toward his belt, lingering there for an unnecessarily long time. I ran my fingers around the buckle, refusing to go any lower, despite the quickly hardening bulge just a few centimetres away. Which I made sure to accidentally brush every so often, making amusing whines, shudders, and the beginnings of words tumble out of Kaoru's soft lips with each hint of contact.

I felt a similar bulge grow in my own pants just as I beginning to loosen his belt, and a sudden idea popped into my head. It would be fun to play with Kaoru for a bit. Suddenly stopping all motions to remove his pants, I moved up to kiss him again, smothering the whine he gave. Making sure he was watching me, I sat up at the edge of the bed and quickly stripped my own pants and boxers, exposing my erection.

Kaoru's eyes glazed over and he gave another pitiful tug at the tie. "Hika- hnnnnnnnnn..." he whined, biting his lower lip and giving me the puppy dog eyes as I began to stroke myself. I just smiled at him, the innocent I-don't-know-what-you're-so-upset-about look carefully placed on my face as I gradually increased my speed.

A voice in the back of my mind was telling me not to, telling me to stop. But I pushed it back, forcing up the amused part, letting that take over. It wasn't as if a bit of teasing would kill Kaoru.

Hikaru was being mean. Not just mean, but horridly sadistic. And that would have been completely fine, if it just didn't _arouse me so much_.

But it did. So it was completely _not_ fine.

I tried to close my eyes to it, I really did. But I just couldn't make myself look away from the sight of my brother pleasing himself. I had seen him masturbate before, but never with my hands tied to the bed, unable to do a single goddamn thing with my own problem. I yanked on my bonds again, bit my lip, and silently cursed my inability to even voice my need.

I never knew I could develop this level of hatred toward pants. But the constraining feeling mine was giving me at the moment was really about to drive me insane. I just wanted them off, but there was nothing I could do about my belt.

Hikaru was getting close, I could tell my the way he had thrown his head back, propping his body up with one hand behind him. Those beautiful sounds were tumbling out of his mouth, the ones he made when _I_ was touching him. And I _would_ have been touching him, had he not so conveniently tied my hands to the headboard.

Why on Earth did school uniforms have ties, anyways?

"Hikaru..." I mumbled softly, my voice hoarse with lust. But the name fell on deaf ears, Hikaru didn't even seem to notice the fact that I had spoken out of line.

Then it struck me that this might have been what he meant about my punishment, for kicking him in the cafeteria. Not wanting it to get any worse, I bit my lips and shut up, watching helplessly as my brother climbed over the edge. Without me.

My only compensation was the fact that he muttered my name as he came.

For a moment it seemed so surreal. I never believed that Hikaru would actually come. Perhaps deep in my mind, I had always assumed that he was just a tease, that he wouldn't seriously carry out what he threatened.

But then the moment passed, and reality hit me like ice cold water. Hikaru had come, the evidence was obvious – and staining the carpet – and my pants were not even off yet, damnit.

I yanked again at my hands, glaring at my brother with all the ferocity I could manage at the moment. Which really wasn't much, since I was by then so desperate I would have done anything just to have him loosen the belt a few notches.

He smiled in response and – of course – pretended to be oblivious of my problem. Instead, he asked, "Do you want to know what I got from Kyouya-senpai today?" his hand reached over to the black bag-wrapped parcel that still lay on the bed where he had abandoned it, and began to unroll the tight wrapping.

I sighed, closing my eyes and reverting to the old tactic of thinking about other things. The egg roll I had eaten for breakfast that morning, delicious. I would have to give the chief a raise later, when I had time. We'd showered, then eaten breakfast, and... our shower, where Hikaru had trapped me in a tight hug and did to me what he had just done to himself. The memory came back to me in a rush, making me shudder and adding even more painful heat to my crotch.

Oh, damnit. This was working so well.

I heard him chuckle at my frown. "You don't wanna see? Funny, I could have sworn that the look you gave me earlier was curious."

I ignored his jab, still trying desperately to distract myself. _'Egg roll, egg roll...'_ I felt him get off the bed for a moment but didn't open my eyes to check why. _'School, Host Club, Tamaki...'_ Hikaru's weight reappeared on the bed._ 'Tamaki never showed up today... Kyouya never said why...'_

And that was when I felt the tight tug of something being tied over my eyes.

I startled, made a disgraceful squeaking sound, and almost asked Hikaru what the hell he just did. Instead, I frowned at him. Then realized that he couldn't see me frowning. Great.

Hikaru seemed to know what I was thinking. "You apparently didn't want to see, so I thought this might make you happier." there was a shifting on the mattress, then my brother's voice reappeared extremely close to my ear. "You should know that everything you do is a _privilege_. And I would be more than happy to take any given privilege away, if you don't respect them."

His breath was hot on my ear, and I found myself incapable of any action other than nodding in consent.

Then, the humour returned to my brother's voice. "I'm glad you understand." his voice drew away, and I felt hands wandering around slowly down my chest, making uncontrollable shudders course through my body in anticipation. "But don't you think it's great, how our uniforms come with ties?"

The fingers stopped again at the waist of my pants, and I whimpered. Even to my own ears, it sounded pitiful and desperate – and degrading. Not that I could have cared less.

"...And belts..." he murmured, and to my relief I finally felt the buckle come loose and my pants being pulled off, completely exposing my lower body. And the erect boner wagging it's nose rudely about in the air.

But after that, there was again no touch.

I waited, I really did. For a whole minute. But there was no movement whatsoever, only the crinkling of a plastic bag. Which was, truthfully, starting to terrify me.

But just as I was about to whine, he spoke. "Kaoru... Is this okay?" I felt the tip of some leather thing trailing up my calf slowly. Hikaru's voice came again, breathy, nervous. "Are you okay with the concept of... whipping?"

I puzzled over what he said for a moment, unsure, but nodded all the same. Whatever he meant, it probably couldn't be worse than the previous night-

I flinched as the sharp whack came down on my leg where Hikaru had been prodding, a short cry reflexively escaping my lips.

"Forget whatever I said about not talking, I want you to tell me honestly."

Another hit came, sharper, stronger, and in the same spot. "Ah!" I yelped again, a few stray tears springing to my eyes. Whatever Hikaru was using, it burned. A lot.

"Are you really okay with all this?" his voice was dead serious, so grave that it scared me. It wasn't like my brother to be so intense about something. "All the things I'm doing, all the things I'm _going_ to do?" The leather tip reappeared on my skin, and I shuddered as it trailed up my inner thigh, all the way up to my crotch to poke at my balls. Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to scare the living hell out of me. I dared not even breath, from fear that I might somehow offend my brother. "Are you really, _truly_ alright with this?"

The thing, whatever it was, gave a last, harder jab before moving away completely. I felt hands caress my face, lifting the makeshift blindfold up so that I could see my brother. He was wearing a gentle expression, a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Tell me honestly."

I just watched him for a while, breathing quickly and not having a decent answer. Then my eyes darted to his hands – hands that were empty.

Catching the look I was shooting him, he smiled. "Depending on your answer, I may or may not want to show you. You can talk, go ahead."

Licking my lips, I responded, "_Honestly? _Honestly, I have no idea. You scare the shit out of me sometimes, Hikaru. Like, just now. Did you think it would be a good idea to give me a heart attack? 'Oh, let's go ahead and whip Kaoru in the balls, I'm sure he'd enjoy that.'" the words had just tumbled out of my mouth, as if I was trying to talk off all the nerves. But it wasn't what I was trying to say at all. In fact, it was just the opposite. I knew I was talking with the intention of hurting Hikaru, if just a little, and no matter how much I tried to deny it, I knew. I knew that I would secretly feel satisfied if he felt guilty about scaring me, I knew that I held him responsible for everything. I knew it would hurt him a lot, make him feel extremely unworthy of my love, but I couldn't stop. I felt as if I had been slapped, and just like the spoiled child I was, I shot all of my anger and misgivings back at the slapper.

Hikaru flinched, a hurt look on his face just as I predicted. But my mouth betrayed my remorse as it babbled on, and my expression never changed from serene neutrality.

"Why would you even ask, anyway? Is it normal for a guy to enjoy being whipped?" _But I'm not normal._ "Really, Hikaru, think about what you're doing for once." _No, don't think, I love everything you do. _"If I tied you up, blindfolded you, told you you couldn't speak, and started whipping you, would _you_ enjoy that?" _But that's not right, I'm different..._ "Of all the insensitive things..." _And I'm not being insensitive?_

My rant was finally stopped, to my relief, by Hikaru. Though the relief became rather literal as he grasped my erection in his hand tightly, and began to pump with the intention to drive me mad. I must have been terribly desperate, because I came in less than five minutes and hung in the post-orgasmic bliss for the longest time I could ever remember.

But even after I slowly regained my senses, everything felt unreal. My hands had been freed, I didn't know for how long but the soreness was already starting to ebb away. The makeshift blindfold had also been removed, and my half-naked body was covered by a thick blanket. Next to me lay some clean clothes, and on top of them a note in Hikaru's writing: _Dinner time. Come downstairs. I tried waiting for you, but I've never seen anyone lie stupid like that for so long. :P_

It was so lighthearted, it felt wrong. The unreal feeling wouldn't leave my mind, and the harder I tried to push it away the more it consumed my thoughts. I hadn't been able to see Hikaru's face as he was pleasuring me, but I could have sworn I felt more than one teardrop fall from his lowered head. It looked as if his shoulders were shuddering uncontrollably, and I might have even heard a few sobs escape his lips.

But then again, I had been so far gone by then. It might have just been my perception playing tricks on me.

This was what I thought as I sat up and tugged at the clothes uncertainly, trying to suppress the worry that threatened to swallow me whole.

* * *

So the good news is, I have the next 20-or-so-chapters planned. The bad news is, I really badly want to write something that doesn't come in until 20 chapters later, but of course, I can't. Not that it matters much to you guys.

REVIEW PLEASE. Even though I haven't updated in a while. BUT REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

When I was writing the twins' part of this chapter, it reminded me of a Christmas dinner. :/ I don't know why.

But anyways, since so many of you reviewed (lobves), and since KaitoKid so kindly told me off (:3) I wanted to post this chapter soon. So I wrote my ass off and here it is. :D (and plus, the plot buddies were eating my kidneys.)

I don't actually have much to say here. Enjoy the chapter! (And I just bought Host Club volume 14~ :3 I'm excited.)

* * *

By the time I got downstairs, since I had been trying to drag out getting dressed as much as possible, it seemed that most everyone had already finished or were finishing their dinner. Only Hikaru was picking slowly at his food, gaze not really focused and distant look clearly saying he had other things occupying his mind. Our mom seemed to have just given up on trying to make conversation, and as I walked in she gave me an exasperated, knowing look – almost too knowing – before walking up the stairs. Our dad, as well, got up from the table just as I sat down, and came behind me to drape a hand on my shoulder.

"Might wanna talk about it, kiddo." he said quietly, before following our mom out the door.

I cleared my throat, picked up my fork and knife, and started cutting into the stake that had just been set before me by a maid. I wanted desperately to apologize, but didn't know exactly how to go about doing it. And it felt wrong to be the one bringing it up first, like my pride didn't want me to be doing something so humble.

Hikaru finally seemed to come back to the real world a bit, and noticed me sitting next to him. He smiled, though I could obviously tell it was forced, and said teasingly, just as he normally would have, "About time you came, geez."

"Yeah, I was tired." I mumbled, though it was only a half-truth. The real reason it took me so long was because I dreaded the look on Hikaru's face, dreaded how hurt he would be due to my words. And seeing the situation now, it was a lot worse than I feared.

But at my half-hearted reply, Hikaru's confidence only seemed to shrink back more. "Oh, I-I'm sorry... I- Uh, I didn't mean to- Of course you would be tired-" he cleared his throat and put down his utensils unsteadily, causing a loud clatter, "I'll be up in the room."

And he left in a swift walk, dinner practically untouched.

I cursed myself as I watched him leave, immediately losing what little bit of appetite I had.

_Why did I even say that? What did I gain?_

**xXx801xXx**

Hikaru was playing on our game system when I walked into the room, and for a while I thought everything had returned to normal. He was shouting angrily at the screen, cursing the giant octopus who was about to swallow his character whole. It was a normal occurrence, Hikaru shouting nonsensically to himself while jamming on the controller, and my mood being significantly boosted by the lively glint in his eye, I eagerly went over to sit beside him on the couch.

He let me watch him for a while, though I could tell that he immediately noticed me – as opposed to normal – as if he had been waiting. Then, when he had cleared the level, he said without turning his gaze, "I've thought about it. All through dinner."

I knew, of course, he was talking about what I'd said earlier. "I'm-"

"And I'm telling you now, after mulling over it a lot, that it's fine." he cut me off, almost as if he feared what I would say. "If you don't like the lifestyle, it's fine. You had a choice since the very beginning, you never had to pretend for my sake."

"I..." I started, half of me wanting desperately to keep talking and the other, more prideful, half hoping Hikaru would cut me off again. But he didn't. "I was never pretending."

Hikaru kept silent, seeming to focus on his game, so I kept talking.

"I really do love you, Hikaru, and this whole S&M business is really exciting..." I trailed off, embarrassed.

Hikaru smiled toward the television screen, and murmured, "I love you a lot, too."

It was with that sentence of his that something inside me seemed to snap in two, that a gush of tears suddenly rushed to my eyes for no good reason. He might as well have said he hated me, instead of confessing with such a sad smile, in such a sad tone.

I pulled my knees up onto the sofa and hugged them tightly to my body. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I wept, not quite sure why I was crying but not able to stop, either. "I really don't know why I said all those horrible things to you earlier. I really love everything you do, Hikaru, and everything has gotten so much better since we started this whole d-dominance and submission thing." I felt him move beside me, but my vision was much too blurred by tears for me to see clearly. "I don't know, I-I... it's like when you.. jump out at someone and.. they're surprised, they.. would have to jump, or shout, or something. I think that's why I.. said all those things... I wasn't thinking properly... I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad."

I felt his arms wrap around me firmly, pulling me into a warm embrace. He held me like that for a while, rocking me back and forth, until my sobbing died down. Then he pulled away gently, and rubbed my tears away with his thumbs as if I were a child.

"So you didn't mean it?"

I shook my head.

"And you're really, _really_ consenting to this whole S&M lifestyle?"

I nodded.

"Then I want to know your limits. So from now on, I won't have to ask you if you're alright with everything I do. And you're not going to have a chance to throw a tantrum like you did today. You're just going to have to accept that my way is how things will go, and if you don't there will be consequences." he pulled me back into the tight hug. "Is that okay?"

I took a deep breath, savouring his scent, and nodded against his chest.

**XxxThat scene worked out better in my headxXx**

The blond turned immediately when he heard the door open, watching Kyouya come into the room with his school bag. Normally, he would have poked some fun at the elated look on his lover's face, maybe gotten a few light-hearted punishments. Some bondage, perhaps, or anything temporary that Kyouya may have fancied that night. But he could see that this wasn't one of those times. This day, if he tried poking any fun, he knew he would just earn himself a nice two-month-long get-together with a chastity belt. If he was lucky.

So instead, he brought his hand to his lips and gestured outwards, silently asking for permission to speak, and never once let his eyes stray above the Ohtori's chin. He couldn't risk it, being in the kind of trouble he was in already with the dark teen.

Kyouya rolled his eyes mockingly. "What is it, Tamaki, just spit it out. We both are very well aware of the fact that I did not recently ban you from speaking, so quit the good boy act."

Tamaki risked a smile. "Just being careful." He paused for a while, eyes following Kyouya as he walked around the room, doing his after-school routine of putting everything away. But he never moved an inch from his sitting position on the soft bed, legs spread apart and bent at the knees, pelvis completely exposed. It was too dangerous, and any movement at all could have been mistaken for an attempt to make himself less exposed. Then when he spoke again, his voice was softer and almost pleading. "Are you still angry, sir?"

Kyouya didn't respond, shedding his school uniform for something more casual and comfortable and acting as if Tamaki wasn't even in the room.

The blond felt himself harden as his lover slipped off his pants, now wearing only his blue brand name boxers. With the way that stupid remote bullet vibrator of Kyouya's had been buzzing nonstop in his ass until just thirty minutes ago, he was even more sexually frustrated than he had been at school. But despite his raging erection, he made no move to close up his legs.

As if sensing Tamaki's arousal without even looking, Kyouya spoke in a light, teasing tone, "Getting excited?"

The teen in question swallowed, used a surprisingly large amount of self-control to refrain from saying something to the effect of, '_No shit, Captain Obvious.'_, and managed to murmur a "Yes, si-" before he was cut off abruptly by the vibrator's resurrection.

It was buzzing right on his prostate, where Kyouya had so conveniently put it that morning, the same spot it had been buzzing the whole time he was in class. It took all Tamaki had not to bring his hands up and touch himself, and clenching his fists didn't help much with anything.

Kyouya took the time to leisurely change into a tee-shirt and jeans, which puzzled Tamaki even with the hazy condition his mind was in. The Ohtori hated being dressed when he was handling a whip or doing anything strenuous during sex, which was in all honesty the type of punishment the blond had been expecting.

"So, why did you ask if I was still angry?" Kyouya turned around started strolling towards the teen on his bed.

"You sent me home before the Host Club was over, haah, you never.. nnn.. do anything like that unless you're angry- gaah! -sir."

The last scream, despite the blond's usual adeptness at suppressing his moans, was due to the fact that Kyouya had grabbed his erection firmly with one hand. His thumb was drawing tiny circles on the sensitive head, but he never did anything to give real stimulation.

"Hm." Kyouya smirked. "Alright, then, I was angry. Why was that?"

Tamaki would have normally picked up at this point in the conversation, but for the whole hour and a half he was at Kyouya's house waiting for the Host Club to come to an end, the vibrator in his ass wouldn't stop buzzing. And due to the reason he hadn't attended the Host Club in the first place, he hadn't dared touch himself. So now, with his lover teasing him so cruelly, all the strain from earlier came rushing back up and he could barely concentrate enough to keep his body still, much less fully process where Kyouya was going with their chat.

"I-I disobeyed...?"

Kyouya squeezed the blond's member in exasperation, making his victim bite down hard on his lips in an attempt to swallow his moans. "How?"

"I came.. without m-y master's... permission..." Tamaki's voice was wobbly, and so soft that it almost mixed together with his pants. "Three times."

Kyouya smirked, just as he always does, but Tamaki could immediately tell that it was different from usual. That smirk lacked the overwhelming confidence the dark teen always carried. Not to say it wasn't full of confidence all the same, just much less than usual.

"So what do you think the punishment should be?" By now, Kyouya was pumping his submissive with purpose, and though Tamaki wasn't about to complain, it made answering a whole lot harder.

But that was no excuse for not answering a question straight away, so Tamaki ground out, with what last pieces of sense he had left, "Whatever... you wish it."

There was a pause, and just when Tamaki had forgotten about it in his pleasure filled haze, a split second before he came, Kyouya said calmly without slowing his pace, "I want one of your soft limits."

That left Tamaki with something to vaguely think about as he lay in the afterglow. It was a punishment, yes, but as soon as Kyouya touched the topic of limits, he knew, and he knew Kyouya knew, that he had more say in it than the dark-haired teen. That was probably why Kyouya had tried to bring it up at the last possible moment, to give Tamaki enough time – and an excuse to take enough time – to think about his answer. And it was probably also why, thank god, Kyouya had actually let him complete his orgasm.

After just lying there for a while – he lost track of exactly when he'd fallen back to lie on the bed stomach-up – Tamaki finally asked, "What are my other options?"

Kyouya, of course, had been paying full attention, and as soon as the blond spoke, he responded. "Can you guess?"

Tamaki chuckled a bit. "Chastity device?" he asked. Kyouya knew full well how much the Suoh heir loathed long term denial, which was why he took every possible opportunity to bring it up.

"Actually, I was thinking about taking away your privilege to help Kaoru through his training next weekend."

At this, Tamaki lost his humor. "He really does need me, sir, I can see it."

Kyouya paused for a while. "I suppose I could settle for a month's worth of chastity... with some teasing in between, of course." he flashed Tamaki an evil smirk.

The blond snorted. "You're getting soft. I was expecting at least two, and I thought two months would count as me getting lucky."

"Is that so?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "Shall we go for three then?"

Another chuckle rang through the near silent room, breaking the tension almost fearfully. "No, please, I crossed the line. I'm quite alright with one, sir." A pause, then, "Which limit was it that you wanted, anyway?"

Kyouya seemed prepared for this. "I want to take away your ability to control your own body." he studied the blond's face carefully.

Tamaki was quiet for a few moments, before speaking in a soft voice. "Hypnosis?"

"Post hypnotic triggers, to be exact. I will only use a freeze trigger for now, with your consent, but I was toying with the possibility of expanding it to a lot more – even to the point where your body must obey everything I command," at this Kyouya couldn't suppress a smirk, "completely detached from your mind."

Tamaki smiled a bit. "Sounds kinda fun, actually." he studied the ceiling carefully.

"Of course, you will still be aware of what's happening during the time the triggers are activated, and you will remember all of it afterwards." The Ohtori's glasses glinted in the light. "Otherwise, what would be the fun in it?"

"Okay." the blond agreed in an almost cheery tone of voice. "I'll agree to breaching that limit. But I want to be able to at least say my safeword in those times, even if that's the only thing I'm able to do. In case it becomes too much."

Kyouya pulled out his cell phone and started dialling a number. "But of course. What, did you think I hadn't considered that?"

"Just being careful." Tamaki said again, with a smile. "So when do we start? Knowing you, it's bound to be soon."

"Yes, in fact, it is." he plugged a set of earphones into the cell, and threw it towards the blond on the bed. "Actually, it starts right now. Put those in, close your eyes, and just relax."

Tamaki obeyed, and immediately regretted it. The voice that greeted him on the other side was too familiar, and brought disturbingly comforting feelings.

"Hello, Mr. Suoh."

Oh god, he could feel himself sinking into a trance already.

* * *

Ehh, so the twins' portion on Angsty-ness ending wasn't long enough, and I really wanted to write KyouTama, so this is how it turned out. Plus, I wanted to get the plot moving, so yeah.

HURRAY FOR PLOT MOVEMENT! ~^0^~

ll

V


	7. Chapter 7

I need to go out and buy volume 15, but I'm much too lazy.

* * *

The gentle water of the shower drizzled onto the Kaoru's soaked hair, his skin, trickling lazily down the slight muscles and soft curves before falling to the floor of the twins' large bathroom. The light pitter-patter of the shower was the only sound in the abnormally gigantic room, with the exception of its inhabitants' strained breathing and the occasional moan that slipped through the younger twin's lips.

Oh God, he couldn't take this anymore.

Everything about his twin aroused him to no end, and made him want to just tie Kaoru up and fuck the hell out of him. Especially now. He was trying so hard to be the mirror image of one of those perfect submissives in a midnight pay per view porno show. All he had told Kaoru to do, really, pleasure him. What he got, though, was a kneeling twin deep-throating him, using his hands to play with his balls and ignoring his own erection completely. Which, of course, Hikaru knew he would regret later. He would be willing to bet a week's allowance that within a month, Kaoru would be grasping at every chance to find loopholes in his orders. He might as well enjoy his perfect uke while he could.

Kaoru moaned as Hikaru came in his mouth, sending vibrations right through his erection and down his spine. _So cute._ There really should be a law against being so cute without even realizing.

Some of Hikaru's seed dribbled out the corner of his twin's mouth as he pulled out, and Hikaru wiped it off with a thumb.

He tutted. "Wasteful. Did I tell you you could spill any?"

Kaoru whined as the thumb was forced into his mouth, but licked the sticky liquid clean anyway. "I'm sorry."

Hikaru smiled, and gently smoothed some of his twin's wet hair behind his ears, the way it was before he ruffled it with his hands. Mischievous glint in his eyes, he turned around and made a move to turn off the water. "Well, that was a nice shower. Lets get out and get dressed, we have places to go today."

"Ah!" Kaoru cried hurriedly, grabbing hold of Hikaru's wrist, "no, Nii-sama, please let me come first."

Said twin stared down at his younger brother, enjoying the nervous look in his eyes and pretending to consider the plea for several moments, before crouching down to meet his eye level. "You know," he began evilly, a large, sinister grin spreading across his face, "I ought to punish you for that little temper tantrum yesterday."

"Aah..." Kaoru looked to be near tears. "Please, I'm so sorry, please."

"Please what? Tell me, clearly, what it is you want." He trailed his finger slowly down Kaoru's chest, slightly teasing each of his pert nipples as he reached them.

"Nnn," Kaoru's eyes squinted shut, "Please make me feel good, please let me come."

Hikaru's smirk grew, and he ever-so-lightly trailed his nail up Kaoru's shaft. "Like this, you mean?"

"Ahh! Yes!"

Hikaru chuckled. "Well, I can do that." he said, continuing to only lightly pamper his brother's erection.

"H-Hika- Nii-sama! Harder, please! Please-" Kaoru broke off, only managing to force himself to finish the sentence in a much softer voice. "...Please pump me hard with your hand until I come..." A blush spread vibrantly across his cheeks.

_So cute_. The smirk grew even more.

"Fine." Hikaru grabbed his twin on the shoulders and turned him around to catch him in a warm embrace. "But only because you've been so obedient today." His hand grasped Kaoru's throbbing appendage firmly, and began to pleasure him, slowly increasing tempo.

They had been in the bathroom for almost two hours now, the maids would be getting worried soon. But then again maybe not. The Hitachiin maids weren't the dimwit sort who couldn't see a relationship when it was laid out right in front of their eyes. And on top of that, a guy just doesn't have his maids go shopping for a full set of female clothes for no reason.

"Oh, by the way." Hikaru said, suddenly remembering. "There's still a punishment for your outburst in the cafeteria, don't forget."

_Forget_ was emphasized by a firm squeeze of the hand that was pleasuring Kaoru.

_Forget_ was also drowned out by a loud cry of Hikaru's name.

~0~

The older twin licked his hand slowly, eyes narrowed to slits like a plotting cat as his brother lay there regaining his breath. His name was also something Kaoru wasn't supposed to say, in terms of respect. Now, Hikaru could either be the forgiving older brother, and let it slip without bringing it to Kaoru's attention, or make his cute younger sibling suffer a great deal of humiliation. Naturally, he chose the latter.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Nii-sama." Kaoru tried to say seriously, face bright red and shifting uncomfortably in the short white miniskirt and frilly pink blouse. "_Why_ do I have to wear this?"

There was a nonchalant shrug. "Because you called me Hikaru." The older twin smirked. "It was so cute, though, you calling out my name as your juices were squirting all over the washroom wall." He laughed at his twin's deepening scowl. "Speaking of which, the maids are going to scold us about sex in the shower again."

Kaoru reddened. "Didn't you rinse it off, at least?"

"Ha! What would be the fun in that?"

"Oh, gee, maybe _not_ having sperm on the wall?"

Hikaru chuckled. "I wanna take you out on a date today." He said, acting as if the sentence fit into the subject perfectly.

Kaoru blinked. "What? With me dressed up like this?"

"Of course!" There was a hint of pride in Hikaru's voice. "I thought about it long and hard. This is the only way we can be seen dating each other."

"Are you crazy—sir? It's still blatantly obvious that we're twins!"

"Your point?"

"Isn't that what you're trying to avoid?"

The older twin sized his brother up with a smug look, "No way! The whole point of this is fan service, fan service! I'm actually hoping we see people we know there. I bet the girls would go nuts over that outfit you're wearing- you look sexy, by the way."

Hikaru moved off the bed and over to the closet, pulling on a white tank top that might be his but probably belonged to Kaoru. The two had gradually lost track of whose clothes were whose, and eventually stopped caring altogether.

Watching his brother make a mess of their closet looking for a 'pair-of-jeans-that-were-two-shades-darker-than-the-pair-he-wore-a-week-ago", Kaoru fiddled with his hair. He had no idea what to say to his twin – thank him for the compliment or confirm his mental well-being. His mind was too busy trying to get around the fact that he had to wear such an embarrassing outfit into public. Not that he was going to object, oh no. He had already decided to keep quiet and do whatever his brother asked. Because Hikaru obviously enjoyed it more when the younger twin objected.

And he was _not_ going to give that devil of a twin any more excuses to give him punishments.

No way in hell.

"So where are we going... if I may ask."

Hikaru turned around after pulling on a blue plaid flannel shirt, and began helping his brother clip up his hair in a girly way – two bobby pins forming an 'X' holding back his bangs, one underneath them, and a few more on the other side for good measure.

"A commoner's amusement park!" His eyes gleamed with childish glee, "they're supposed to have plenty of heart-attack inducing 'roller-coasters'. I've always wanted to ride one."

"Oh!" Kaoru cried excitedly, then seemed to realize something. "Oh, Nii-sama, what about my, uh, skirt?" He blushed at the word. "It's gonna fly up and-"

"Hold it down. Ladies have to wear those everyday, you know. If they can do it, you can too." Something sparkled in his eyes.

"But I'm not exactly a lady! I don't know how to remember-"

"Maybe," Hikaru interrupted, evilly innocent smile on his face, "I should dress you up like this more often. Will that help you remember better?"

No. Way. In. Hell.

Kaoru grumbled something that sounded a lot like 'pervy old man'.

Hikaru smirked.

"Anyway, after that, we're going shopping." His eyes gleamed. "I've had something special for you – a lot of somethings – booked at a store Kyouya-senpai introduced, and they've finally come in. I can't wait to bring them home, I bet you'd like them too." He smiled. "Won't you?"

Kaoru frowned. "How should I know? What are they?"

"Yes, you'll love them." He said self-assuredly, quickly sneaking a peck at the younger twin's lips. "Now let's go. The maids will want to see how the clothes they picked out fit you."

Kaoru groaned.

* * *

Herro! Greetings from Kandi~

It's been too long. I know. A lot of things have happened. I promise you, THERE IS NOTHING I WON'T GIVE!

No.

I promise you, I was not randomly running downtown naked and being chased by the police. Well... That's not the reason I haven't updated, anyway.

I haven't updated because my laptop burned down. It really did, with the flames and everything! And the snapping, and the alchemy... well, maybe not the alchemy. But there was a snapping sound from inside my laptop and it turned off and wouldn't turn back on and I was all liek, "NOOOOOOEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!" And then I broke down and started beating it with a chair because I was in the middle of writing this chapter and I didn't save it onto my usb of stories which I guess didn't help the laptop in its recovery. (Don't try this at home, kids.)

But that's not the point.

The point is, I didn't get a new computer until just around two weeks ago (I was using my mom's, but I obviously couldn't write smut on that), and by that time I was so far gone smoking lollipops that I had no idea what was happening anymore.

Then, there are exams, which for me start next week. So I rewrote this chappie and decided to put it up before I completely die again.

So here it is.

And that's why this chapter is so short.

But still, thanks to all of you who kept reviewing! I was reminded that I needed to write this sometime soon to avoid certain death because I was checking my email and noticed the new reviews~ So thanks loads~ to you old readers too, who put me onto story alert and probably got an email for this chapter, looked at it, and cursed, "That lazy-ass slacker, Kandi, that girl, what's she thinking showing her face again after neglecting this story for so long? Damn it."

I'm so sorry... orz


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long absence, but here's a relatively long-ish chapter to accompany it, maybe. I hope.

I was making Ren Haine cosplay. XD Funtimes come during procrastination.

**Tama/Kao Warning! **(Only briefly, though.)

Enjoy~

* * *

"Oh, Bocchama, you look wonderful!"

"Bocchama, you're _so_ cute!"

"Looks like our taste in clothing is as good as ever~!"

"I knew my son would grow up to be a beautiful lady someday."

-0-0-0-0-

There were three things wrong with this situation.

One, I was wearing a skirt. A skirt. In the middle of our giant dining room, in front of the entire estate.

Two, the maids were fawning over me. _Giggling_ at me, and _admiring their handiwork._

Three, my own mother, instead of frowning disapprovingly like a normal mother should, was acting as if this was the best movie she had ever seen.

My brother was acting as if he were a small child, showing off a new pet to his friends. But I suppose that was quite true, since I was, indeed, his newly acquired pet.

Just the thought of that sent a pleasant shiver down my spine, and I bit my lip hoping the others didn't catch it. It didn't really matter, in the end – not the skirt, not the frilly top, not the extreme embarrassment I would have to face if anyone saw me. When it came down to it, I was really glad that my brother was creative enough to think of these things. It's not every day a person gets to cross-dress on a date with his twin, embarrassing as it may be.

And it really wasn't all that bad, being looked at by Hikaru like an innocent little girl would look at her favourite barbie doll, making plans about what pretty, shiny dress she would put on her next. Except my brother was the farthest thing from innocent, and his plans probably consisted of a lot more pain and sexual intercourse than the aforementioned little girl's.

He was a black magic practitioner, and I was his voodoo doll – dress him up really pretty, before nailing a stake into him and burning him in smoldering fire.

The fire, not yet. But I knew it was coming.

I shyly stuck a piece of food – bread of some sort – into my mouth, as I listened to my parents talk, face red.

"Honey, isn't he just so cute?" My mother gushed, much to my surprise. "I bet he could grow up to be a fine model. Summer dresses! Wouldn't that be adorable?"

Father smiled warmly, "Whatever makes the two happy."

I cleared my throat softly, catching their attention, before nervously speaking. "A-Aren't you guys at least a bit... disturbed that I'm wearing this? I-I mean, shouldn't you tell me off or something- 'No cross-dressing, Kaoru, it's not normal'?"

Mother again startled me by laughing. "Why would we? Hikaru probably forced you into that, kicking and screaming."

This time it was Hikaru's turn to be startled. "You knew about that?" he smiled sheepishly.

A snort. "You think you're quiet? That we can't hear you in the shower, screaming at the top of your lungs? That fight you had not two days ago – that was because something went wrong, too, wasn't it?"

We both flushed crimson simultaneously. "Um about that- We were, uh, practis-"

"BAH! Practising my ass. But it's fine." She waved her hand dismissively. "You're teenage boys. I don't blame you. It's not like we're a homophobes or anything. Right honey?" She glanced at our Father, who nodded with an amused spark in his eyes.

"Oh." Hikaru coughed. "Thanks, Mom... Dad."

I echoed his gratitude.

"Besides, it's easier for me to tell the two of you apart now, since Kaoru's obviously the uke." She winked, and my brother couldn't suppress a smirk. "But now that we're in the clear, I wouldn't mind if you stay a little quieter at night."

In conclusion, breakfast was the most awkward experience I had ever had in my entire life.

-0-0-0-0-

The phone rang, waking Tamaki from his peaceful – and not to mention_ well deserved – _sleep. Nice, long slumbers were a rare luxury lately, and the blond mumbled something sulkily as the cause of his sleepless nights woke him yet again with an early – _too_ early – phone call.

He picked up the phone groggily, fiddling with it clumsily until he finally found the talk button.

"Mn, Kyouya, aren't you up a bit too early to be the _Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord_? It's only six A.M." He rubbed his eyes sleepily, before flopping back down onto the mattress and pulling his blanket over himself.

The voice on the other end of the line was amused; not cranky like the blond had been expecting. "What took you so long to pick up?" It sounded as if he were outside.

"Was holding the phone upside-down. Sleepy." There was a pause. "I've only been getting _three hours of sleep a night_, Kyouya," he added pointedly, "_three hours._ Do you have any idea how damaging that is to my beauty? What if the girls don't like me anymore, because I have repulsive, dark circles under my eyes? What if Morinozuka-senpai challenges my position as King of the Host Club? What'll I do?"

Kyouya snorted. "And whose fault is it that you can't follow a perfectly simple order?"

"You call that simple? You had me standing under the rain for three hours, and I couldn't even move! It's no wonder my subconscious broke through, I nearly froze to death!"

"It's the middle of June, idiot."

"I caught a _cold_, Kyouya! It lasted _two days._ I thought my nose was gonna fall off!"

An exasperated sigh, "Well then, now that you're sufficiently awake, get your butt out of bed and come open the door. I seem to have misplaced your spare key."

Tamaki immediately jumped upright. _Crap._ "Y-You're outside my house?"

The amusement was back in his voice. "As a matter of fact, I've been standing here for the past fifteen minutes."

_Shit._ "Look, K-Kyouya- I mean, sir– Master– please." He chose his words carefully. "It's only been four hours- I-I need to- no, I mean, I'm not... physically alert enough to... fully satisfy you, at the moment, sir, _please_, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Calm down." Kyouya interrupted, as much as he loved making the blond a nervous mess, "I just came to help you get ready for our date today. I hope you don't have any other plans, because you're going to have to cancel them."

"A d-date?" Tamaki choked out. A date with Kyouya was never good news – not for Tamaki, anyway. The last time the two went on a date... Tamaki shuddered at the thought. He'd never be able to think of central Tokyo the same way again.

"A double date, to be exact. With the Hitachiin twins."

A double date. Tamaki relaxed a little. At least with Kaoru around, he won't have to suffer through anything too extreme. Kyouya wasn't one to rush into things, especially not with greenhorns.

Though the blond did wonder when Kyouya had planned all this. Although he never talked about his plans, – which usually consisted of something Tamaki would rather not do, – the blond was never completely unsuspecting either. There was usually some sort of hint- Kyouya shooting him a glare when the blond did something he didn't like; a growl, a warning, or in the case of last week: making him go home early. Tamaki could usually tell when something was about to go down, and had learned to mentally prepare himself in such an event. So an unexpected date really caught him off-guard.

But maybe he had just been too sleep-deprived to notice the hints lately. That day in the rain, for example – he hadn't seen it coming; hadn't had a chance to prepare himself. And as a result, he couldn't hold out for the extra half hour he needed to earn a week's break.

Which brought him back to Kyouya. As much as Tamaki loved the sadistic side of the dark teen, sometimes he pushed too far out of the comfort zone. The blond almost wished he could use his safeword, to get the hell out of his crazy predicaments, if only for one night. But his inner masochist refused to let the word slip past his lips.

But really. How could any ordinary, teenage boy be expected to fall asleep when he couldn't move his body, had a massive erection, and a vibrating dildo rubbing against his prostate?

A _timed_ vibrating dildo, at that, so he couldn't even have the pleasure in thinking that Kyouya was just as sleep-deprived as he. Not to mention the fact that he had to crawl up in the morning to go to school, keep up his hyper-energetic persona _and_ his good marks, and entertain girls until late afternoon before reporting back to the Ohtori estate.

Honestly, he was running out of coverup.

"Tamaki." Kyouya interrupted his thoughts, "I've been standing outside your door for exactly seventeen minutes and thirty-one seconds, and counting. How much longer do you plan to make me wait? How about we make every extra second I wait an extra hour for you at my house tonight, hm?"

"Ah! No, I'm sorry, I'm coming right away, sir, please don't-"

"Seventeen minutes and fourty-five seconds."

Fourteen hours. This was going to be a long day.

-0-0-0-0-

As soon as we were out of the house, I felt better. Though my good mood may have been due to the fact that we were taking the limousine, instead of walking down the street where everyone could see me in my miniskirted glory.

"That was...strange." I said quietly, trying to break the awkward silence in the car and ignore the chauffeur's failed attempts to keep his eyes away from me, "I never thought Mother would take it so nicely."

Hikaru chuckled. "You find out something new everyday. Looks like she's quite the fangirl, don'tcha think?"

"Except it's kind of creepy when our own mother is fawning over our brotherly love, almost exactly like the girls at club... It's a bit daunting."

"Really?" Hikaru's eyes shone. "I think it's pretty convenient. I could do _so_ many more things to you, now that I know Mother would squeal rather than frown.

Oh, God, please don't let Hikaru get it in his head that it's good to let Mother watch. I laughed nervously, and cleared my throat. The driver could hear us perfectly well with the partition window open. "Uhm, so what made you want to go _out_ on a date? We've hardly ever done this before."

"Ah, that's right!" My brother lightly smacked his fist down onto his palm, as if remembering something. "I should probably tell you that this is a double date. With Kyouya-senpai and Tamaki. Kyouya-senpai was actually the one who invited us."

Not Tono, or even Tamaki-_senpai_?I frowned, but didn't voice the question. "Since when were they together?"

"Since they first met, I think. Opposites do attract, after all." He laughed. "But they are perfect for each other."

I mumbled a vague response, too surprised to know what to say. Sure, they were good friends, but the way they acted around each other hinted nothing of a secret relationship. Apart from the whole Mommy/Daddy talk.

Then again, I _had_ started to suspect Kyouya-senpai lately. He was the one who gave my brother the long, black package, anyway, and that was, probably, the thing that had caused us so much grief.

A thought popped into my head: was their relationship the same as _ours_, then? But that didn't make sense, since Tamaki seemed to have too much... _ego_ to be constantly degraded in this kind on relationship. And the other way around didn't seem likely, either. Imagining Kyouya-senpai as a bottom sent shivers down my spine. It wasn't a nice image.

Should I wait and ask Tamaki, then? But is that the sort of thing you can just ask your senpai? _"Hey, senpai, are you and your partner in a 24/7 s/m relationship?"_ I was sure that would go down just great.

-0-0-0-0-

Kyouya finished zipping up the back of the light summer dress as Tamaki admired his own image in the mirror, chuckling quietly to himself.

"We haven't done this in so long, ne, Kyouya? I was sure you would never get me to cross-dress again; you seemed to be over the whole thing."

"Yes, well, today is more for Kaoru than for my personal reasons."

"Kaoru?" The blond chuckled. "So what, the two mad scientists stuffed the poor bunny into a dress, too?"

A smirk. "We thought he needed a healthy dose of embarrassment to kick start his day. Besides, Hikaru wanted to let him off easy for his first time, so today is strictly fun." He shot a glare at the blond in the mirror. "For him, anyway."

Tamaki's heart skipped a beat, but he tried not to let Kyouya see his mixture of excitement and dread. Public displays of submission. Great.

"So, that means the wise senpai has to set an example for his innocent kohai?"

"Precisely." Kyouya said, almost like a plotting cat, yet somehow eviller. "Now let's go."

"Yes sir~" Tamaki chimed in a high, middle-school-girl voice, tucking his arms behind his back and skipping down the stairs after his evil lord. If they were spending the entire day with the twins, Kyouya would expect him to behave obediently. And he knew from experience to always give Kyouya more than he expected.

-0-0-0-0-

I started getting the bad feeling as we neared the amusement park, and it was confirmed when we got out of the limousine. The blonde girl I had seen wearing the silky, pink summer dress was not, as I had hoped, someone who greatly resembled Tamaki.

It _was_ Tamaki.

And I had to admit, he was good. As good as I was horrible, and more. He was acting every bit like a lady, from the way he held himself to the way he smiled – calm, elegant, not in the least bit similar to his flamboyant self at the Host Club.

"Hello~" Tamaki greeted as we neared him, in a realistically girly voice I wouldn't have thought he could make, "My name is Tamaki Suoh, Kyouya's girlfriend." He smiled, and bowed a deep bow. "It's very nice to meet you."

I didn't know what to do. If I hadn't know Tamaki beforehand, I really, truly, would have believed that the person standing before me was one hundred per cent female.

I could only stand there and gape, until I felt a kick coming from Hikaru's direction.

"Ah, yes, uhm, it's n-nice to meet you too." I said in a voice that just sounded like I was having a bad pubescent moment, and bowed shallowly. I would have copied Tamaki and bowed deeper, but I didn't dare, for fear that my skirt was too short.

Kyouya smiled, then stuck his hand in his pocket. It might have been my imagination, but I could have sworn Tamaki flinched almost instantly. It was a miniscule movement, though, and I was unable to tell if it was flinching or just a sharper intake of breath.

Before I could process the movement more, Kyouya turned away. "Shall we go buy tickets, then?" He asked lightly. Tamaki straightened up immediately, and giggled cutely at me before trotting over to the dark teen, wrapping his arms around one of Kyouya's.

"You look cute, Kao-chan~" He called back, and I could feel the blood rushing to my face in a wave. How could he act so indifferently, when he was wearing a dress, and red ribbons in his hair?

_He's lucky though; it's not a miniskirt._ I fumed.

But at least my previous question had been answered. Unless cross-dressing was a secret hobby of Tamaki's, which I doubted it was, then he had definitely been told to wear that – by Kyouya, presumably.

Judging by Tamaki's expertise, this wasn't the first time – heck, probably even the fiftieth time – he's done something similar. I hadn't know, before today, that Kyouya and Tamaki were so close, yet Hikaru seemed to have know since long ago – he had even planned this whole date with the two. Why was I the only one who didn't seem to know?

I glanced around at the three – Kyouya and Tamaki walking in front of me, and Hikaru by my right. What else were they hiding from me?

-0-0-0-0-

The day was sexually uneventful, except for how Tamaki kept twitching weirdly from time to time, the tiny jerks and gasps growing more noticeable as the day progressed, until he actually went to far as to throw a glare at Kyouya.

Which, of course, didn't go unpunished, but that wasn't the point.

The day was sexually uneventful – for_ me_, anyway. I got over the miniskirt-embarrassment after the first two-or-so hours, though it felt like all the blood in my body had permanently migrated to my face before I could manage it.

Other than that, the rides were amazing – commoners had a very exhilarating sense of 'fun'. Nothing like the relaxing hot springs or expensive hotels we've been to; the roller coasters and haunted houses were a completely new type of experience.

Hikaru never tried to pull anything, though I honestly had expected him to. Whenever I gave him a suspicious look, he would only return it with an innocent smile – not that that dampened my suspicions. If anything, it made me even more nervous. Why was he acting so nice all of a sudden, and what was he planning?

The sun had gone down not two hours ago, leaving only a faint trace of its warmth in the now-chilly air. We were in line for the Ferris Wheel – the last thing we planned to do before we retired to our respective homes. When our turn came, I waited for Hikaru to get in – like on all the other rides before this – before attempting to follow him.

But I was held back by a hand on my shoulder.

"Kaoru, go in a car with Tamaki." He smiled. "_If you don't mind_, that is." He said it in a way that told me there would be trouble if I refused.

The suspicion rose a few levels higher. "Eh? But wh-"

I never got the sentence out.

Hikaru's tone was amused as he interrupted me. "Kaoru, are you disobeying Kyouya-senpai?" he gave me a pointed look, and I blushed for the first time in eight hours when I felt multiple stares burn into my skull.

"Ah, no, sorry." My face was burning scarlet as a slowly moved to get into the next cart, an indifferent-looking Tamaki following me.

I looked at him, sitting across from me, as we started to move. "What are they planning?" I asked, voice betraying my attempt to hide my nervousness.

He didn't respond at first, looking out the window urgently, until we were far enough from the ground to be out of sight from the people in line. Then he leaned in quickly, closing the gap between us in less than a second.

"I'm sorry," his breath ghosted across my cheek, "but I have to do this."

I felt his hand creep under my skirt, up to the elastic of my underwear, and stiffened. "T-Tono, what're you doing? S-Stop!" I tried to push him away, but his free hand caught both my wrists easily.

"_Please_, Kaoru." His eyes met mine, and I could see frantic desperation in them. "I don't have much time before we circle around again, and I _really_ don't want to think about what Kyouya's gonna do to me if I can't manage this."

His hand moved to rub me through the cloth, and I couldn't stop my body from reacting. Tamaki was good at this; much better than he probably should have been.

I let out a succumbing groan. My brother and Kyouya; they had definitely planned this from the beginning.

"I promise it'll be good; my orders were only to make sure you come, and it's not like I follow the golden rule, so I won't hurt you." His voice was amused as he said that. "So please, just relax and enjoy it. Pretend I'm Hikaru-sama or something, if it helps."

"Mnnn..." I moaned, as his movements became more insistent. "F-Fine. Just do what you have to." If Hikaru wanted me to do this, then there must've been a reason. And I trusted him.

Tamaki visibly relaxed, releasing my hands. "Thank you." He sighed in relief.

His hand immediately pulled my underwear down, and his face was positioned between my legs before I could process what happened. I had only a few moments to calm down my mind, before it was blown away again by a tentative lick.

Tamaki didn't wait; probably didn't have time to wait, as we were already halfway to the very top of the Ferris Wheel. After licking the tip two or three times, he engulfed the entirety of my length into his mouth, evoking a large, involuntary moan from me.

His technique was amazing – more than amazing. I couldn't think, couldn't move, could barely breathe. He was easily undoing me; nothing mattered anymore. My whole world now revolved only around the endless heat, the adrenaline running through my veins, and the _arousal_.

Needless to say, I came in less than five minutes.

Tamaki pulled away when I was done, licking his lips to catch any stray drops trying to escape from the corner of his mouth. He looked up at me after I had sufficiently regained my breath, and leaned up to me again.

"Thanks." He whispered, then drew back to sit on his side again.

I blushed and pulled my underwear back up. _He_ was thanking _me_, when I was clearly the one who benefited more from our interesting Ferris Wheel ride.

"N-Not at all." I responded, dizzy. Now that the rush of arousal had passed, embarrassment was rolling in again. Did my _senpai_ really just do what he did to me?

He smirked crookedly, teasing but not unkind. "You know, you really helped me by being so... easy to please." He commented lightly, making another wave of scarlet hit my cheeks. "I mean, if it was Kyouya, I never would have made it in time."

Just as he said this, I noticed that the Wheel had come to a stop. An employee on the outside opened our door for us, allowing us to step back out into the cool night breeze. Hikaru and Kyouya were already out, having been in the car before us, and we silently walked up to them. Tamaki seemed to immediately shift gears, becoming more quiet and less cheeky than just a moment ago.

Hikaru smiled at me, taking in my obvious embarrassment and slightly sweaty appearance. "Had fun?" he asked, tucking a stray stand of my hair back into its proper place.

"Y-Yeah..." I mumbled, taking a sudden interest in a nearby tree.

My brother smiled knowingly. "I sure did." He glanced at Kyouya. "The scenery was great."

The dark teen smiled, pushing up his glasses elegantly with a finger. "It really was." He mused, pausing for a while before speaking agian. "So you remember the address?"

Hikaru nodded. "You're leaving?"

"Yes. Tamaki and I are going on a vacation; you won't be seeing us until Monday." He wrapped an arm around Tamaki's middle, pulling him close. The blond's eyes widened at this gesture, surprise and what looked like dread showing through his otherwise expressionless features.

They turned away, Kyouya waving at us behind his back. When they were sufficiently out of earshot, Hikaru began chuckling to himself.

I looked over at him, "What is it?"

His eyes sparkled. "Nothing. It's just that, Kyouya-senpai has a great way of torturing Tamaki." I saw our limo arriving from the distance, a pair of yellow eyes growing more and more distinct until I could make out the perfect, pearl white paint. "He never mentions anything, even if it's good news. Likes keeping it all a secret. I can tell it drives Tamaki nuts, living with all that suspense."

I stayed silent as the chauffeur opened the door for us, and followed Hikaru into the inviting warmth of our car.

Hikaru gave the driver a slip of paper, to which he nodded. After we settled into the soft, comfy seats and began moving, I shifted a bit to snuggle into my brother, and rested my head onto his shoulder.

"Nii-sama?" I murmured softly, and he hummed to show he was listening. "Why did you make me... get into the same car as Tono on the Ferris Wheel?" I glanced over to make sure the partition window was closed this time, and relaxed when I saw that it was. "I mean, you knew what he was ordered to do, right? Do you... do you not mind that he did that... to me?"

Hikaru growled softly, and reached over to pull me onto his lap. He leaned forward, letting his lips glide softly on my ear.

"You're mine." He whispered assertively. "And nothing, _nothing_, can change that. Do you understand?"

I swallowed, and nodded.

"I just wanted to show you what Tamaki's like. You're going to be seeing a whole lot more of him soon." He hugged me tighter. "Did you feel violated? Uncomfortable?"

I thought for a moment, then shook my head again. "No, it wasn't like that. Tono was... very considerate."

Hikaru's voice softened. "I'm glad." He sighed as the limo slowed to a stop in front of a busy looking street. "Just so you know, little missy, I'm gradually going to stop being so gentle to you. So you better get your fill while you can."

I smiled tentatively. "Roger that, sir."

Hikaru nudged me off his lap just as the chauffeur opened the door again. "We've arrived at the address you requested, Hikaru-Bocchama."

"Yes, thank you. Please wait here for a while, we'll be back very shortly."

I followed his lead as he pulled me out of the car, our hands linked as we walked up to the front of a store with no windows.

"What is this place?" I asked, unsure of whether I should be feeling scared of the store's demeanor or excited that Hikaru was bringing me somewhere new.

My brother snuck me a sly look out of the corner of his eye, and murmured, just before pushing the door open, "Sex store. Remember I said this morning, that I ordered something here for you?"

My heart barely had time to skip a beat.

The high tinkle of a bell resonated through the room as we stepped in, and the middle-aged man at the counter looked up from his newspaper. He scrutinized us critically over the top of his glasses, and as we walked nearer, he spoke.

"You guys over eighteen?" His gaze was doubtful; annoyed.

Hikaru smiled politely at him, though I could feel his irritation at the man's attitude in the slight tightening of his hand.

"We're the Hitachiin twins. A friend of Kyouya Ohtori's. You've been told that we were coming, haven't you?" He slipped some sort of card onto the counter.

The man picked it up, and examined it for a few moments, before he forcibly put on a smile. "Ah, yes, Hikaru Hitachiin, isn't it? Of course I've been informed of your arrival, sir, I just thought you'd be... a little older." He turned away and mumbled something to himself that I couldn't hear, but Hikaru smirked. "Please, come this way. The items you ordered are at the back."

He lead us through a doorway and into the back storage room, picking up a box of things near the door.

"Here. They're all in there. I only opened the delivery box to check if all the items you wanted are there, but it's otherwise untouched."

He looked between the two of us for a while, before seeming to decide something and shoving the heavy box into my arms. Through the slightly open top, I could catch a glimpse of the contents – chains and handcuffs, and some other shiny things I couldn't identify. I could feel my heart speed up considerably.

My brother paid, and we made our way back onto the street and back into the waiting limousine. After the chauffeur shut the door, I put the box down at our feet and opened the lid completely. Not only chains and handcuffs, but whips, cockrings, dildos, gags, blindfolds, and other unidentifiable, spiky things were also among the collection. Hikaru really wasn't lying when he said that he'd stop being gentle.

I ogled at the contents of the box, then turned around to ogle some more at my brother. He seemed to be proud of the assortment of kinky equipment.

"What do you think?" He wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"They're..." I struggled for a word to describe my mix of anticipation, excitement, and fear. "dreadfully fascinating. I-I don't know, but, I wanna try them."

My brother smiled, like a little boy would smile when his parents agreed to go to the zoo. He leaned in and kissed me gently. "Not tonight, you must be exhausted. Besides, we're not supposed to be too loud, remember? Parents' orders."

I groaned. Of course, there was still my mom, the fangirl.

"But," he continued, "we're definitely using these tomorrow, whether you like it or not."

I returned his smile, cuddling into him again, trying to burn the comforting gentleness into my memory.

"Roger that, sir."

* * *

No, come to think of it, it wasn't that long at all. orz

A few things here:

1. Please, for the love of all that's holy, don't go into a sex store if you're underage. Not many people can arrogantly get away with it like Hikaru.

2. Please don't form a gang and murder me. D: Kandi does not like the thought of dying. I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE MORE! maybe.

TORCHIIIIIIICCCC!


	9. Chapter 9

I know it's been since... February (WHAO, seriously? '''orz) since I updated this fic...

-shoots self- Whatever happened to the good old days, when I wrote everyday?

Anyway, I've probably lost all my readers by now, but if you're reading this...

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME! **

I'm still writing it... it hasn't died. :3

***0*0***

**I'd also like to give my **(extremely late)** blessings to the victims of the tsunami/earthquake in Japan.** YOU CAN DO IT, EVERYONE! D:

I'm so glad Hatori-sensei is alright.

***0*0***

**At this club I just made up off the top of my head,** (I'm sorry if it's cheesy)** the Semes are called 'Butterflies' and the Ukes are called 'Moths'. **It's just their slang, I guess. **The top three Semes/Ukes have special nicknames, and cost the most.**

**Nicknames in order: **Scarlet, Golden, Silver.

**For example, the top Seme would be the Scarlet Butterfly; the top uke would be the Scarlet Moth.  
**Likewise, the third-most-popular Seme would be the Silver Butterfly, and the second-most-popular uke would be the Gold Moth.

**People also need to be members to get in, and usually need to have connections to become a member. The employees there are probably also extremely expensive, whether they're in the top three or not...** well, expensive for commoners. -shot-

**Also, to avoid confusion: Kyouya and Tamaki's story takes place Saturday night, while the twins' story starts on Sunday morning.**

(Every day is Saturday night~ but I can't waiiiit for- *shot*)

* * *

"Ha ha ha..." Tamaki laughed nervously, looking out the tinted limousine window with rapidly increasing dread. This was a familiar route, and despite Tamaki's efforts to fool himself, he knew exactly where they were headed. Just the thought of the place sent excited shivers through his body, and for the millionth time he demanded of God why he was given such a sensitive, reminiscent body. This was not the right day, not the right place, and definitely not the right _time_ to have such a prominent erection. His watch told him it was 9pm. Considering the fact that he had fourteen hours' worth of punishment to serve, the fact that Kyouya had told Hikaru they would be gone the rest of the weekend, and the assumption that they were going to _that_ place...

Tamaki groaned. His body was such a traitor.

"What is it, Tamaki?" Kyouya asked nonchalantly, looking up from the magazine he was reading. As if he _didn't_ know exactly what was going on underneath the blond's dress.

Tamaki tried his best to keep his eyes off the raven's reading material. "Just that... is _that_ place what you meant by _vacation home?_"

Glasses glinted evilly in the reflection of the street lights. "I never did say we were going to a vacation_home_. I merely said we were going on _vacation_, did I not? And vacation is officially defined as 'a length of time devoted to rest, relaxation, and _pleasure_'*. It doesn't necessarily require leaving the city."

"Ah, yes... right..." The blond gulped, looking back out the window. That dreaded neon sign was gradually becoming recognizable, flashing the words _Butterfly's Nest_. Words that Tamaki used to see all the time in the earlier days of their relationship, and words that linked directly to the part of his brain responsible for the _'Goddamn it, fool, what on Earth did you do _this_ time to piss him off enough to make you come _here_ again?'_ function.

"Get ready to go, Tamaki." Kyouya ordered when the limousine began to slow. "I bet our old friends miss us. Hiroki-san must be dying to have another session, too. He was quite regretful the last time we left."

"I-Is that so!" Tamaki feebly attempted to continue the small talk, as pointless as it may have been. Just the thought of the almost-bipolar sadist was enough to give him the chills. Compared to the 'Scarlet Butterfly' Hiroki-sama, Kyouya could be Stewie Griffin** sucking on a pacifier. "I didn't know he still worked there..."

"Of course he does. He enjoys it too much to quit."

Sweet talk? "Ah, yes, but Kyouya, you don't need lessons from that old guy anymore, right? I mean, you've become so experienced! I bet-"

"Flattery will get you nowhere." He smiled. "And the man is only twenty-nine."

Tamaki shuddered. Kyouya never smiled that way – not until after the blond was collapsed on the floor, either emotionally broken or too sore to move a muscle. He must be in a good mood. And Kyouya being in a good mood held dark implications.

He forced his eyes away from the Ohtori's face, only to have them land on his magazine. The dark-haired teen had opened it to the catalogue and was in the middle of circling products, and- oh god, was he really buying that? His dress twitched.

"Kyouya..." The limousine slowed to a stop. "Kyouya, we're not really seeing Hiroki-sama again, are we?"

"I don't make a habit of lying, unless it proves beneficial." The Ohtori tossed his catalogue aside, and prepared to get off.

"Kyouya, please?" the blond resorted to begging, reaching out to grab Kyouya's arm in desperation, _"Please_ don't go in there. I'll do _anything_, I'll- I'll-" It struck him that he really had nothing more to offer. "I'll let you be _King_ of the Host Club! I'll let you be 'Daddy'! I'll even give you my Kuma-chan! _Pleaaaseeee_ don't go in there."

"You think I couldn't take those mediocre things from you anyway?"

Tamaki was grasping at straws, he knew, and it was obvious that Kyouya, of all people, wouldn't take his foolish offers, but there was nothing more he could do. "I'm _sooooooo_ sorry, Kyouya! I won't keep you waiting ever again! I'll-"

But that was when the chauffeur opened the door of the limousine.

And that was when Tamaki knew all hope was lost.

"Out. Now." Kyouya ordered, not a shred of concern for what he had just been proposed as he shrugged off the blond and hopped out of the car.

Tamaki whimpered, heart skipping a beat as he prepared himself, and followed Kyouya into the illuminated night.

-00-00-00-00-00-

_Butterfly's Nest. Western style cuisine and hotel. Comfortable rooms and excellent service. Come enjoy our luxurious spa. Call xxx-xxx-xxxx to book a room today!_

...Or at least, that was what the business card read. But on the bottom edge, in his senpai's writing, the words "BDSM club" were printed in blue ink.

Kaoru held the card up to his brother. "S&M club? Are we going there?"

The older twin smiled knowingly, and flopped onto his side on the bed to face his brother. "A little too rushed, don't you think? To go to an S&M club before we've really even done any S&M. No. Today, we're staying home."

Kaoru blushed. "B-But what about-"

"I've already kicked them out. Mom has a business meeting anyways, so I asked them to just go stay in a hotel afterwards." Hikaru winked. "They'll be back tomorrow morning, though. Be prepared; I'm not answering any questions."

Kaoru pouted, throwing the card sourly back into the box they had acquired the previous night. Hikaru wasn't being fair – since they woke up an hour ago, they had just been lying in bed talking about useless things. Though he knew perfectly well how much he wanted to rummage through the box, Hikaru hadn't even mentioned anything about what he had had planned.

In fact, he seemed to be enjoying watching Kaoru flop around restlessly on the bed, sighing exasperated sighs every so often.

The younger twin's eyes hardened as he hardened his resolve. No way was he putting up with this any longer.

Turning once again towards his brother, Kaoru propped himself up to leer over his twin on his elbows and knees. If Hikaru wasn't going to start anything anytime soon, he would.

"Hikaru… What are you planning?" he asked, lowering his face so that his lips brushed matching ones as he spoke.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "You're pushing it, Kaoru. Get off me."

"I thought you were gonna 'stop being so gentle' today." The younger twin didn't budge. "But instead, we're lying here, taking about dumb things like the new tea set at the Host Club. I _don't care_ about Ginori! What do you want from me?" He ground his hips into his twin to emphasize his point, only to find that his counterpart was also pleasantly hard.

Hikaru smirked, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck and pushing up into a kiss. Kaoru moaned – _about time _– and eagerly pushed back, letting his tongue probe into Hikaru's mouth and tackle his twin's for once.

Hikaru chuckled after they broke apart. "It's been a while since I've seen you from this angle. Not since our first time, actually. You topped once before deciding you didn't like it, and pushed it on me. Honestly. Mm-"

His sentence was cut off when Kaoru attacked his lips again, pushing with a little more force and moving his hips in a slow rhythm. When they separated to catch their breath, Hikaru watched his twin with a calculating expression.

"Why so eager today? You're pushing a bit further than is wise."

"If you're not going to do much more than reflect on tea sets, then maybe I should top today?" His eyes gleamed playfully as Hikaru smirked. Not that he really had any desire to top his twin, but he was going to make Hikaru stop his silent teasing if it killed him.

So he reached down and prodded Hikaru's opening through his boxers.

A startled gasp as he tensed, a pause. Then, "_What do you think you're doing?_" through clenched teeth.

"Expressing my feelings. 'Like a good submissive.' Right?" Kaoru met his brother's gaze with a little smile.

"You're really asking for it."

"Am I, now? I thought- Ow!" Hikaru had reached up to yank harshly on his hair, effectively dragging him down and to the side. He flipped over to switch their positions.

"Are you trying to test my patience?" A dangerous-sounding growl.

Kaoru couldn't stop the instinctual tears from rushing to his eyes, but he smiled. "Trying to break it, actually."

"Well." His boxers were ripped off him. "It worked."

"Haha, I'm glad...?"

Then something annoying poked into his ass.

Annoying, three-fingers-thick, and dry.

_Pain._

He tensed, reflexively trying to squeeze the fingers out. Which didn't help lessen the burning waves coursing through his body.

"Ah, ah, Hikaru... Not so f-fast! It hurts! L-Lube..." His watery eyes frantically searched for the familiar bottle, and landed on their bedside dresser.

_It's right there! Why didn't he..._ He looked at his twin.

"Don't even think about it."He caught Kaoru's wrists with one hand, holding them in place above his head. Not a firm hold – as they both knew the younger twin could easily escape from a one-handed grip – but a cautioning one. As if daring Kaoru to move his hands and reach for the bottle, to see what would happen.

He didn't, settling for biting his lip instead.

"I wasn't going to go so fast... we had the entire day – and night. I thought you might be tired, but..."

_Since you seemed to want it so much..._ Hikaru's eyes glittered, and he shoved his fingers in deeper, stretching them.

"Aaaah!" Kaoru tried desperately to relax, though not meeting much success. Not trusting his voice, he resorted to eye contact. _Bad idea?_

_Not necessarily... _Hikaru smirked. "It's much more fun this way, anyway."

Then all thought was wiped from Kaoru's head as his twin's fingers hit a spot deep inside him, making a wave of pleasure-pain course through his veins.

-00-00-00-00-00-

"TAMAKIIIIII-KUUUUUUUUNNN~!"

The blond in question cringed at the familiar voice calling his name, and experienced ominous shivers.

He loosened his muscles just in time to prevent his bones from being snapped as he was glomped by the horribly childish excuse for a twenty-nine-year-old man.

Could a guy no longer walk into the lobby of a hotel without being ambushed?

Kyouya, on the other hand, instead of being the fantastical White Knight and saving him, stepped around them and walked to the registration counter as if nothing had happened.

His attacker was, of course, Katsumi Hiroki. The top star in the club. The Scarlet Butterfly. Employed only by the most courageous (or maybe insane) of Ukes, and the most evil of Semes.

Kyouya being one of the latter, dragging along a completely (pretentiously) unwilling Tamaki.

He was of average height – no taller than the teen he was glomping – and had long, light brown wavy hair, which he let fall freely down past his shoulders. A pair of deceivingly gentle caramel eyes nicely coupled his numerous earrings.

His clothes were also quite typical: A black dress top, rolled up at the sleeves, tattered blue jeans, and a loosened black-and-white polka-dotted tie – he looked like a Host. Nothing about him suggested his sadistic character, not even the way he spoke, held himself, or acted on normal occasions. The only thing that might have given him away was the golden necklace he wore, which had the word _Scarlet_ carved in elegant script on one side, and the imprint of a butterfly with its wings opened on the other.

Though only members of the club would understand the implications of those simple designs.

"My cute little moth! It's been so long since you last came!"

"H-Hiroki-sama..." the blond murmured, gulping.

People turned toward them as they heard the words, some in curiosity and annoyance at the immature display, and others in response to the club's slang word for 'Uke'. Tamaki tried to decide whether or not it was worth pushing the man away.

"You can't believe how excited I've been to see you! You know, I had to cancel another appointment, since you guys came so suddenly! But I guess it's worth it, since I love you more, ne~?"

He was rubbing his stubble in an extremely irritating way on Tamaki's cheek, and the blond deemed it not worth risking his sanity to behave himself. He was _tired_ of behaving himself. He had to in front of Kaoru. Kaoru would be with him indefinitely in the future.

No way he would lose this chance to let out a little.

So he glomped the man back.

"KATSUMI-SAAANN!" He shouted, dropping his female voice and scaring over half of the people in the lobby. "YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE HOW HORRIBLY MEAN KYOUYA'S BEEEEEN!" He wailed into the brunet's shoulder, who patted him on the back. "YOU KNOW, I HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING PROPER SLEEP FOR WEEKS NOW! AND HE MADE ME WEAR THIS ALL DAY, AND IT KEPT BLOWING UP IN THE WIND." He gestured to his dress. "AND I'M GETTING BAGS UNDER MY EYES, KATSUMI-SAN, AND I LOOK LIKE MY OLD MAAAN!"

Hiroki made a pitying sound, stroking the blond's hair. "There there, Tamaki-kun! Don't you worry! As long as you're with me, I'll make sure the big meanie won't hurt your feelings anymoree."

Someone cleared his throat, and Tamaki didn't have to look up to know it was his lover.

"If you will excuse my interruption of your most heartwarming chat, we've been granted permission to go to the basement now."

The brunet's face brightened, attention immediately diverted. "Yes, of course!" He exclaimed, unwrapping his tight hold on Tamaki. Taking only his hand instead, he lead the blond toward the back of the hotel lobby. "Everyone's missed you two! I bet they're all waiting around for the two of you to show up today! You know, that cute boy who talked to you guys last time, he was asking..." he ranted on.

Kyouya followed, listening quietly at first. But as they neared the entrance to the staircase down, he murmured to Tamaki, "Is this how we're going to play this game?"

Tamaki glanced at him from the corner of his eye, and smiled. "Kyou~ya~sama! You're the one who forced me here. You can't expect me to act nice _all_ the time, can you? Aren't you at least concerned about your toy's sanity? What if I blow a gasket and break?" His eyes sparkled playfully.

Kyouya smiled in return. "If you dare blow a gasket, I'll see to it that you do break."

Tamaki flinched. "Ouch." He muttered, as they passed through the door reading, 'authorized personnel only'. "Harsh."

-00-00-00-00-00-

Kaoru felt certain that his asshole had grown in circumference by at lease five centimeters.

The cum dripping out of it felt good, but good in a bad sort of way that most people wouldn't find good. It was burning him and soothing him at the same time.

Hikaru's hand finally left his wrists, and he let them drop freely down to shoulder-height before coming to a standstill. There wasn't a point in moving them anymore, and it wasn't as if he had enough energy left to find one. He just closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles, letting the calm take over him.

That is, until he was flicked several times on the forehead by his brother, the flicks not letting up until he opened his eyes.

"Hikaruuuu..." He whined, draping an arm over his eyes.

"No." Another flick, except much harder. "Call me Nii-sama. Or Master, or Sir. Especially if we're in the middle of a scene. If I have to tell you that again, I'll make you remember it." Another hard flick.

Kaoru grunted displeasingly. "Nii-samaaa... I'm tiiired."

"Didn't I tell you you would be? But oh, no. You were being all lusty and complaining about tea sets. This is just what you wanted, after all..."

Hikaru's words became a slur to Kaoru as his eyes slid shut again, despite his efforts to keep them open. The bed was too soft, the pillows too comfortable. They were swallowing him up in a world of fluffy clouds and warm sunlight, nicely coupled by the soothing sound of songbirds chirping outside the window and the feeling of a vibrating dildo sliding up his ass-

A vibrating dildo sliding up his ass.

"ARGH, HIKARU!" He jumped, eyes snapping open and all drowsiness immediately evaporating.

Hikaru, who had been gently sliding the vibrator in by the foot of the bed, suddenly rammed the rest of the thick toy into Kaoru's opening.

"AAH!"

"What did I _just_ say about calling me by name- _twice now?_"

"S-Sorry, sir. I was half asleep..." Kaoru wasn't sure if it was done on purpose, but the vibrator was pressing right up to his prostate. He squirmed, getting hard again.

"No, you're not." Hikaru growled, bending down to rummage through the box at the foot of the bed. When his head popped back up, he was carrying handcuffs and a blindfold.

Kaoru's heart skipped a beat, both out of excitement and nervousness. He had been waiting for his brother to use those toys, but he was clearly in trouble. And the restraints reminded him of the last time he had been blindfolded, when he'd lost his temper-

No. That wouldn't happen again.

Not that it _could_ happen again anyway, since the two had already established the boundaries of their relationship – ultimately giving Hikaru absolute control in the current situation.

Hikaru wordlessly cuffed his hands, binding them to the headboard in a few fast movements. There wasn't any resistance – partially because Kaoru didn't want to get out of it, and partially because he knew it was pointless.

Then the older twin picked up the blindfold, carelessly tossed onto the bed before, and met Kaoru's eyes. There was a silent question in them, and behind that warm reassurance.

They held each other's gaze for a few moments – Kaoru trying unsuccessfully to break the awkward stare – before Hikaru slowly lowered the blindfold to his brother's eyes. The younger twin tilted his head slightly, giving him easier access and visible consent.

"So then," Hikaru said, as he secured the knot with a firm yank, "tell me why I blindfolded you." The bed creaked as he moved, jolting the vibrator inside the younger twin and making him shudder.

There were more rummaging sounds coming from Kaoru's left. "A-As punishment?"

"For?" The bed moved again, this time dipping towards the center, near Kaoru's legs.

"C-Calling you by your name... sir." He was fully erect again by now, and could feel a drop of precum beginning to form on the tip of his cock.

"Even though...?"

"E-Even though..." he swallowed, "you've already warned me. Many times. Master."

"Good! So now," fingers ghosted along his erection, almost touching it, but not quite. "I should make sure you _remember_ not to do it again, riiiight?"

Kaoru tried to jerk his hips up, seeking a more solid touch, but the fingers danced out of his way. "Ah... Y-Yes... sir."

"_Bzzt!_" A tiny pause. "Wrong." Something snapped around the base of Kaoru's cock and balls, making him gasp from the tightness. "That was a trick question~!" He grasped this twin's erection, now beginning to stroke it full-on. "You're supposed to answer, 'whatever you wish, sir.'" Hikaru chided, doing a mock impression of a submissive voice. "But I suppose you'll learn soon enough."

Kaoru moaned. His hand felt good – so good – but the pressure at the base of his erection was uncomfortable, constraining.

"Aah, poor Kaoru." The stroking slowed – evoking a series of whines – before ceasing completely. Kaoru moaned in frustration at this, bucking up his hips to no avail. "I wonder how long you'll last?" He could hear the smirk in his brother's voice. He was enjoying this far too much.

Then the weight lifted from the bed, before a soft thud sounded on the floor to Kaoru's right. Hikaru must have hopped off.

"Nii-sama?" Kaoru called, turning his head to where he thought his brother had landed. The vibrator was still buzzing away, and the bound boy thought of it as a traitor. It was keeping him painfully hard, sending through him unwanted waves of pleasure now that there was no penile stimulation.

"Shh." A hand gently stroked his cheek, before Hikaru landed a soft kiss. "Do you trust me?"

A hesitant nod.

"I'm going to keep my distance for a bit..."

"..." _Was he going to leave?_ Kaoru began to panic as this thought struck him. _No. "No. _Don't leave-"

"I'm going to be _right here_ in this room. Reading a book. I'm just not going to make any noise. Alright?"

"...You're not leaving...?"

"No." Another gentle kiss. "I'll be right here, I promise. Alright?"

A pause, then another hesitant nod.

"Thanks." Kaoru could feel his brother's smile as he said this, and a few moments passed as Hikaru stroked the younger twin's hair comfortingly. Then his voice turned brisk and serious. "In the meantime, I'm expecting you to make _minimal_ noise. Don't forget that this _is_ punishment." He paused, then his voice returned from higher above, as if he had straightened up. "_Don't call for me_." He stressed this. "I don't want to hear my name, my titles, or anything to do with me – _at all_ – until I otherwise specify. You can think about me all you want, but I don't want to hear it voiced. If I hear something referring to me, you can expect punishment worse than this. Understand?"

"B-But... I'm..." his voice got softer. "I'm scared. Nii-sama?"

"Of course, if you're suffering from a mental breakdown, you can call for me. You can also use your safewords any time you want, but _don't_ use them lightly. Keep that in mind."

"Ah!" Kaoru cried, as he felt the fingers slide away. He instinctively tried to reach out for the lost touch, only to find his wrists bound. "Hi-"

"Shush. Or I might have to do something more to punish you." His voice was coming from farther away. "It starts now. Don't talk. Trust."

With that, his footsteps grew farther, followed by the gentle opening and shutting of their bedroom door.

* * *

* From The Free Dictionary. /vacation

**The awesomesauce toddler from Family Guy. Whoever needed to scroll down to read this needs to get out more.

You know, I start every author's note with, "Ahh, I'm SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LOOONG." You're all probably bored of that. (And expecting it?)

I'M SO SORRY. -shot-

I'll try not to do it next tiimeee..! -shot-

I- -shot-

I wasn't gonna make another empty promisseeee x-x -shot-

…

But anywa- -shot-

8U -shoots sniper-

But anyways, thanks for sticking with me all this time! xD I know for a fact that I'm a pain in the ass. (No, I'm not a dildo.)

Just as a sidenote, since I didn't write this into the story: Kaoru's safewords, as well as Tamaki's, are** probably** just going to be the generic Green/Yellow/Red. For those of you who don't know**:  
**

**Green = **Sub likes what's being done / keep going / everything is fine; hurrayhurrah.  
**Yellow =** Near the edge of their limit / slow down / it'd be absolutely _fantastic_ if you stopped and went on to another activity, but regrettably, you don't have to.  
**Red = **Stop, right now. / Limit reached / boundary. This might mean either 'just switch to another activity', or 'stop the scene completely', depending on the couple/scene.

**If any of you have suggestions for safewords, feel free to post them! I'm not creative enough to think of efficient ones.**

Well, no, if I had to make a safeword for Tamaki, it'd probably be, "Tonkotsu Ramen". And you probably wouldn't want that.  
No, really.

_-scene-_

"Ahhh, K-Kyouya, p-_please_, st-stop..."

The dark haired teen ignored him, trailing a finger up the soft skin of his thigh, ending it in a swirl just near the pelvis-

"T-Tonkotsu R-Ramen."

_-end scene-_

No, that's not sexy. (Well, maybe it is for some of you..? XD Anyway, that's not happening.)

**Also, I'd be really happy if you could give me your opinion on this chapter.**

**Mainly, do you like the way I split up the separate stories into tiny chunks and alternated? Or should I stick to one scene, and finish it before going on to another one?**

**Tell me! (By clicking this button)  
**** ll  
**** ll**  
** V**


End file.
